Who Woulda Thunk It?
by jessebelle
Summary: Now Completed! AU and After Hogwarts. One bad day ends up changing the rest of Hermione's life, but in a good way. She ends up with new friends, a new job, and eventually a new love interest, George. Follow her as a bad day leads to something wonderful!
1. A Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day

Who Woulda Thunk It?

By jessebelle

E-mail: dracos_gryffindor_princess@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except the plot.

Pairings: Hermione/George with a little Harry/Ginny, but it's not a big thing in the story

Reviews: Please, tell me what's on your mind and if I should continue.

Author's Note: Okay people, I realize that I have a whole bunch of other stories that I need to finish before I start anymore, (go read them if you like this one) but I've had this idea for a long time and needed to get it off of my chest. It was actually a weird dream I had, but I was Hermione. I remembered the main idea and a few details, then added to it to make it a story and here it is. I hope you guys will all enjoy it. Now, I read a lot of fanfiction and most of it gets jumbled in my head. It might have affected my subconscious mind so if you do recognize anything, let me know, but I've reread anything that was similar to this and I'm really sure that this is extremely original. But if you have a problem, let me know in my reviews. Anyway, enough for now and I plan to have this story finished by Halloween at the earliest, Thanksgiving at the latest, meaning updates shouldn't be a problem. Toodles!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter One: A Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day!!!!

Hermione Granger sat glumly at an outdoor table at the new café in Diagon Alley. In front of her was one of the biggest, chocolate sundaes that even her garbage disposal of a friend, Ron, would have trouble attempting to finish it off. But Hermione was having a bad day, and she had a feeling that it could only get worse. 

          That morning she'd gotten up late, due to her alarm clock, and had proceeded to get ready like a crazed maniac. She had just been leaving when she'd found a note on the counter from Ginny, her roommate of three years.  It had told her to go back to bed because her boss had called saying not to come into work today until five so she could have a meeting with him. 

That had made her suspicious so she had gone into Ginny's bedroom to ask questions. There she'd discovered her roommate in a compromising position with her boyfriend, one of Hermione's best friends, Harry Potter. The two had just laughed it off, but Hermione had been blushing for at least an hour.  

She knew she wouldn't be going back to bed so she had decided to pay visit to see her parents. They, of course, hadn't been home and she'd gotten stuck in the rain. When she'd finally gotten the sense to apperate home, she was drenched. 

Her day didn't get any better when Ginny and Harry were waiting for her. The bomb was then dropped that they'd decided to move in together. Hermione knew that with her petty salary she couldn't afford to keep the apartment. They'd apologized of course, but she couldn't blame them. 

Then she had to get ready for her mysterious meeting with her boss. Hermione worked at the ministry in the Department of Magical Creatures. Unfortunately she was only a secretary and she was hoping that this meant she was getting promoted. No such luck. She'd been fired.

Now she sat, licking the remaining traces of fudge off of her spoon, savoring the comfort of chocolate. Unfortunately, it didn't do much. She pushed the bowl away, now disgusted at herself for eating the entire thing, and sat back in her chair. She watched people, walking back in forth in Diagon Ally, going about their perfect, happy lives. To say she was jealous was an understatement. 

          Her eyes finally fell on the sign for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, the hit joke shop run by Fred and George. She smiled as she thought of the twins, then panic set in as she remembered the monthly Weasley dinner. It was tonight, and started an hour ago. 

Hurrying, she paid for her sundae and apperated to her apartment. Boxes were everywhere and it seemed Ginny couldn't wait to move out. This of course meant Hermione had to find somewhere to live, and fast. 

She ran into her bedroom and tore into her closet looking for something suitable to wear. Finally settling on a modest looking, yellow sundress, she put it on. Quickly she pulled her hair into a messy up do that would have to work. Putting on a little bit of makeup and a few pieces of jewelry, she grabbed her handbag and apperated to the Weasley household. 

As usual the burrow was bursting with life. Red heads were everywhere with the occasional blonde or brunette. Everyone was in the backyard where there were several tables set up. It was like a party with the hanging lights and music blaring. Everyone was either chatting about the latest in their lives or dancing on the dance floor that had been added. It was a very comforting scene.

No one looked up as she entered or even noticed her for that matter. Still feeling depressed, she walked over to an empty table and sat down.  No one paid her any mind and she was completely ignored.  Since she had been late, dinner had already been served, but after that sundae, she didn't really care.  She sat like that for over an hour, watching everyone be happy and carefree without her. It just made her feel worse.

Finally getting up, she made her way over to the bar and grabbed herself a glass of wine. She managed to claim a different table, this time near the bar. One glass of wine turned into six, six turned into a whole bottle, and when she was finally done drinking, she was definitely pissed. Of course, no one took any notice. Looking at her watch, she realized it was a little after midnight. Her drunken mind was surprisingly intelligent when it suggested going home and going to sleep, so she listened to it. After watching her friends laugh with each other, not even noticing her presence, she apperated home, or at least she tried to.

Apperating while under the influence is illegal in the wizarding world and defiantly frowned upon. In fact, it's the muggle equivalent to drunk driving.  So with the fates firmly against her that night, Hermione was caught and given a fine of 12 galleons.  It was the perfect end to a perfectly shitty night.

She made it home around three and was greeted by an empty apartment. She managed to make it to her bed right before she passed out. One good thing about not having a job was she didn't need to get up early to go to work, especially with the hang over she was bound to have.

A/N: Okay guys, what did you think. I'm only 15 so for writing about a twenty six year old and getting in her mindset, I think I did pretty well. As I said before, I'm hoping to have this done as soon as possible, and since it's mainly planned out in my head, I just need to type it up and post it. I was planning on making you wait for the next chapter since I already have a lot done, but I'm just going to post it all tonight. Hopefully, length wise, the chapter satisfied you. If anybody has any suggestions, I'd be happy to hear them. Gotta get going, 

jessebelle


	2. A Little Compassion Leads A Long Way

Who Woulda Thunk It?

By jessebelle

E-mail: dracos_gryffindor_princess@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you see here except the plot.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Two: A Little Compassion Leads A Long Way

A loud banging was what woke Hermione up the next morning. It was accompanied by loud shouting from outside her bedroom door and it did nothing to help the pain being inflicted in her skull. Opening her eyes, bright sunlight flooded in her room and attacked her eyes. She managed to get a glimpse of the alarm clock before the light became too much for her. It was a quarter after seven. The banging and shouting was still going on and didn't desist until she managed to roll out of bed and yank the door open. She was met with the face of her red headed roommate that had just been about to knock again, this time on Hermione herself. The only thing that saved her was Ginny's chaser reflexes. Being a Weasley, Ginny had certainly inherited her brothers' charm and it showed in her morning greeting.

"My, God, don't you look like shit. What in the hell happened to you?"

Not being able to muster a glare, or a comeback, Hermione just covered her ears as she whispered angrily to her roommate. "Shush, not so loud. I feel like someone just placed the cruciatus on my brain. Now do you care to explain, in a whisper, what you think you're doing making all that racket outside my door?"

Paying a little consideration over her friends' suffering, Ginny managed to tone down the volume of her voice, but not as loud as Hermione would have liked. "Sorry, but I was trying to wake you up. Don't you need to go to work? And where were you last night? You never showed up to the Burrow. I'm betting it has to do with the way you look this morning."

"Thank you, your compliments astound me. I don't need to go to work today, or any day for that matter. Yesterday I was fired. As for last night, I was exactly where I was supposed to be, at the Burrow. Sorry if lowly me didn't show up on your radar. I left a little after midnight and am now paying for this lovely hangover, literally. But after that it gets a little fuzzy." She made a face at Ginny whose mouth had dropped open. 

"Oh Hermione, I am so sorry. Why don't you go back to bed, I'll make sure everyone's really quiet."

"You know as well as I do that once I'm up I can't go back to bed. And what do you mean by everyone?" As they conversed in hushed tones, Hermione made her way to the kitchen, specifically where the hang over potions were located. After downing the disgusting potion, her hangover was instantly banished. Ginny had followed her to the kitchen.

"Oh, well I asked my brothers if they would help me move today. Bill, Charlie, and Percy can't make it but the twins, Ron, and Oliver are coming over in, " she looked at her watch, "about fifteen minutes."  Oliver Wood had, tragically, been forced to give up his quidditch career as a keeper, due to an accident that involved him falling off of his broom during the World Cup a few years ago. Since then, he had been unable to give up the sport fully, and now worked with Ron at the ministry in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He was also still friends with the twins and since he and Percy had been in the same year at Hogwarts, they would get together sometimes and reminisce about the old days. He was an honorary Weasley brother. Hermione herself had become friends with him now that his entire world didn't revolve around quidditch.

Hermione, however, was shocked. Ginny was moving, now? But she'd only found out yesterday.  Then realizing what the red head had said, she quickly went into her room to put on some decent clothes that didn't smell like a vineyard. 

After telling Hermione the plans, Ginny had gone to start collecting her things. The boys arrived not shortly after. Hermione, even without the hangover, was at the moment very irritable, and when she heard the first knockings on the door, quickly jumped out of her quick shower to start a serious lecture on the correct way to knock on the door.

Throwing on a pair of sweats and pulling her unmanageable hair into a ponytail, Hermione stepped out of her bedroom. Ginny and Harry were in the corner conversing quietly. Ron and Oliver were talking about, what else, quidditch, and the twins hadn't arrived yet. Once again, Hermione was ignored. 

Realizing that they didn't need her help, she turned around to go back into her bedroom. She was about to sit down when a certain pair of twins finally made their appearance.

"Hey Mione, how have you been?" 

Hermione couldn't tell which one had asked the question just by their voices, so she turned around. The twins had apparated in the middle of her bedroom. She identified the speaker as Fred, who had the usual up-to-no-good smile on. George, however, looked quite a bit different then his twin. He was staring at the floor and seemed to be avoiding Hermione's gaze, which was very odd.

 Putting on a fake smile she pretended to be happy, the exact opposite of what she was feeling. "Oh, nothing much."

"Oh, well do you think you can fill us in on what happened last night at the Burrow? We didn't arrive till midnight and at the time you seemed a little, I don't know, drunk maybe?" He gave her a look that made her suddenly feel like she was being lectured.

"Um, well, that's because I was. Why did you arrive so late?" She tried to change the conversation off of her.

George decided to join the conversation and seemed quite passionate on the subject. "Oh, we had to work late in the shop. But don't change the subject, why were you drinking? More to the point, why didn't anyone stop you?" 

After being ignored for so long, this little bit of compassion broke up the walls she had tried to build. She felt the tears in her eyes as she went over to sit on her bed. George followed while Fred went to announce their arrival to everyone else and keep them out of her room. He came back quickly just in time to hear her tale.

"Well, I had a really crappy day. Anything that could go wrong did. I even got fired from my job. Then I realized I was late to dinner and quickly made my way to the Burrow. Then everyone ignored me. It was like I wasn't even there. Your mom didn't even notice me. So after an hour of that I made my way over to the bar. I had so many drinks that I didn't even notice that you two weren't there. That must have been why it was so quiet. And then a little after you guys showed up I guess, I tried to apparate home. I remember getting a ticket for being drunk, and then I don't remember anything until about three when I came home to an empty apartment. And now Ginny's moving out and even with a job I can't afford to stay here. And now I have to find a cheap place and everyone's ignoring me again." Once she started everything came out. She knew she was whining but at the moment she didn't care. But the twins didn't pretend to care, they did.

"Oh Mya, I'm sorry. When we got to the Burrow we saw you drinking and after telling everyone that we were there but that I couldn't stay, I followed you. I managed to convince the auror not to keep you overnight so you just got the ticket, then I had you come stay at my place to try and sweat the alcohol off. I woke up at four and noticed you were gone. But you left a note saying you were at home so I didn't follow. I'm sorry." George wrapped his arms around Hermione and let her sob a bit before she pulled out of the embrace.  Fred just looked at his brother with a weird expression on his face. He had known that George had left the party shortly after they got there, but he hadn't known that he had followed Hermione.

Hermione herself was feeling a little embarrassed but really grateful to George. She looked up at him and gave a weak smile. "Thank you, for everything, you too Fred. Where did Mya come from?" She stared intently at George's face and noticed that he had more freckles then Fred and that his eyes were bright blue, not sapphire like Fred's. Maybe they weren't so identical after all.

George, sounding a little embarrassed, but not like before, kept his arms around Hermione while he answered her question. "Um, well, I know that everyone calls you Hermione, or Herm, or Mione and I just wanted something different. I thought Mya fit you."

Fred slipped out of the room and left the two to an awkward moment. He had noticed something in his twin that told him he might be hearing about Hermione, or Mya, more often. Somehow, that didn't bother him. He noted that none of her supposed friends noticed that Hermione was upset, or even there for that matter. For some reason that made him a little angry. After hearing her story and seeing the look on his twins' face, he felt the need to be on her side. It looked like it was going to be three against four concerning Hermione's friends.

Meanwhile in Hermione's room, Hermione and George were still in an embrace on her bed. She smiled at George's answer. "Well, I like that. Mya sounds really good. As for Mione, I don't mind it so much but if you ever call me Herms, I will hurt you."

This made George chuckle. Then the two realized their position. "Um, well." He slowly unwrapped his arms from around her. Subconsciously, he noted that he rather liked having her there. 

"Yeah." She looked around her room noting that she like being in George's arms. For some reason it just felt comfortable.

"So, I should probably go and help-out out there. Why don't you take it easy for today? And don't worry about them. Just know that Fred and I will be there if you need anything. As for the job thing, you were the smartest witch to grace Hogwarts, I'm sure you'll find something and Fred and I will keep a lookout. And don't worry about finding a place, Ginny told us a month ago and she mentioned feeling bad so she paid her part of the rent for the rest of the month. I think that should be long enough to find a place and if not, you have all of the Weasleys to help you. I'm sure Fred wouldn't mind if you stayed with us if you needed." He gave her a smile before disappearing out into the living room. 

For some reason, Hermione felt loads better and she knew that it wasn't just because she had talked to the twins. With George's advice in mind, she grabbed a book off the bookshelf and proceeded to be lazy for the rest of the day. Things were looking up.


	3. Another Weasley Get Together

Who Woulda Thunk It?

By jessebelle

E-mail: dracos_gryffindor_princess@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

Reviews appreciated!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Three: Another Weasley Get Together 

Two months later Hermione had put her little depression at the back of her mind. She was now living in the attic of her parents' house and putting her apparation skills to work. The attic was great and had everything she needed: a bedroom, bathroom, living room, kitchen, a back entrance so she didn't have to bother her parents, and a guest room. She was all set for company and couldn't dream of a better place. Once a week she had dinner with her parents, which she didn't mind. That was the only thing they insisted on. Best of all though, she didn't have rent.

She had skipped the Weasley get together with George last month but had to make an appearance at this one. George… that was another bright spot of her life. They weren't dating or anything, but many strangers had told them what a good couple they made. Ever since her little dip in depression, she and the twins had become close friends, but she was closer to George. Back at Hogwarts the twins had been too unlike herself for her to appreciate what great people they could be. They'd made her loosen up a great deal. Last month she and George had even gone to a quidditch match instead of the Weasley dinner. Fred had gone to cover for them, but as sad as it was, no one had even noticed Hermione's absence.  She wasn't looking forward to tonight and from what she could tell, neither was George. She hadn't really spoken to her friends, or seen them, since Ginny had moved in with Harry. Actually, the last contact she'd had with them had been an owl telling them her new address. She hadn't gotten a response. 

Now she quickly applied her makeup and grabbed her bag. George had promised her that they'd only stay for dinner, and then he'd take her out for a drink to celebrate her new job.

Yep, that was another perk.  She had been searching for a job for a long time. It had ended up being fruitless. Then out of the blue she had gotten an owl from her old hated potions professor, Severus Snape. He had asked her to meet him at a shop in Diagon Alley. It had surprised her, but she agreed. There she had gotten a major shock when he had acted civil, nice even. He'd started by apologizing for the crap he had told her when she was in school. He had fought alongside her and Harry in the war and after they had won, he'd toned down quite a bit. He then went on to explain that his dream had always been to start his own appocothary and now that Voldemort was gone, he was free to do so. Then he had offered her a job. Apparently he had always respected her skills with potions and wanted a competent assistant to help him brew potions and run the business. Also, he felt that she might be a bit friendlier to the customers.

She had accepted right away and she could tell he was thrilled. She now would be working eight to four in Snape's Potion Palace. She and he had had a long discussion on the name of the business and she had won. She had an hour off for lunch and full benefits, plus a nice salary. From what she was told by Snape, her job would be very easy. The shop was small and nestled between a qudditch store and Flourish and Botts. She couldn't be any happier, but she was. The twins' shop was only two stores down and she had been promised that George, maybe Fred, would join her for lunch each day. 

Everything was great, except the fact that she had to go to this dinner. She made sure she had her wand, then apparated to the Burrow where she was to meet everyone. Hopefully she would be able to stay away from the alcohol.

Hermione found herself in front of the Burrow. It was very similar to the last time she had been here, except there was a little more yelling from the backyard, courtesy of the twins. She walked to the backyard and watched as people mingled. It seemed the yelling was coming from Ron, who was now chasing the twins all around the backyard. Once again, no one paid any attention to Hermione. Just as she was slipping into a familiar depression, a certain redhead pulled her out of it. George had taken cover behind her, using her as a shield. Now that Ron was coming closer, she could see that the twins had turned him into a girl. He had on makeup, a dress, and even high heels. It was very amusing.

"George, change me back this instant. Stop hiding behind-" He stopped that train of thought when he actually looked at her. George was chuckling at his expression in her ear. Ron sent a glare at his older brother, and then introduced himself.

"Um, hi, I'm Ron Weasley. I don't think I've ever met you before. Did you come with one of my brothers or are you a friend of Ginny's. I'm certain I would have remembered a beautiful face had I seen you before." 

Hermione was shocked and only just managed to keep her jaw from hitting the floor. She had known Ron since they were both eleven and he didn't even recognize her. George was now silent, but she could tell he had a grin a mile wide. Sure enough she heard him whisper to play along, he wanted to see how long it could play off. Before she could answer, another familiar face from her school days showed up and proceeded to make her feel really unloved, especially since they'd recently become friends through Ron.

"Well, look what we have here. You were keeping her all to yourself, weren't you Ronald?" He turned to Hermione and put on the full charm that she remembered made most girls weak in the knees. "Hello, I don't believe I've had the pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Oliver Wood." He picked up her hand and kissed it in a gentlemanly way.  She heard Ron hopelessly trying not to laugh. George was laughing in her ear and had she not been so shocked, she would have started laughing herself. Oliver paid no attention to this as he fixed his piercing gaze onto her. "Now, who might you be?"

Once again she was given a reprieve when Harry and Ginny showed up with Fred in tow. "Hey, Ron, or should I say Ronda, I got Fred so he can reverse the charms." Harry hadn't noticed Hermione and didn't until Ginny elbowed him in the ribs. "Hey, ow. Oh, hi, I'm Harry Potter. I don't believe I've seen you before. Are you a friend of somebody here?" He gave her a friendly smile that brought her back to her schooldays before the three of them had discovered the opposite sex. 

Ginny untangled herself from Harry and held up a hand ignoring her brothers, Oliver, and her fiancé. "Hi, Ginny Weasley. I'm the little sister around here. I hope these prats aren't bothering you?" She gestured to Ron and Oliver. Hermione shook her hand, and then looked at Fred. The other redheaded twin had a look of amusement and disbelief on his face as he watched Hermione's so-called best friends not even recognize her. Honestly, she hadn't really done anything different. All that had really changed was she looked happy. He met eyes with his twin over his shoulder and nodded. Time to pour on the guilt trip.

George stepped out from behind Hermione. Not wanting to play games, he undid the charms on his younger brother, who didn't even notice. He and Oliver were too absorbed in the beauty that is Hermione; luckily he had discovered it a long time ago. When he was about to confront them, his mother showed up.

"George dear, you made it. Where on earth were you last month?" She gave him The Look, the one that was reserved for the twins. He decided to be honest.

"Oh, I was at a quidditch game, with Hermione."

This brought a burst of laughter from Ron, Oliver, Harry, and Ginny. Mrs. Weasley just looked like she didn't believe a word he said. "Quidditch game? Hermione? Honestly George, you need a better alibi. Hermione wouldn't go to a quidditch game if her life depended on it." Ron started to laugh at the thought again.

"Yeah, she probably had her head in a book somewhere. We all know that the closest she's gotten to quidditch is hanging around with us when we were at Hogwarts." Oliver and Ron exchanged amused looks. Harry and Ginny were grinning to top it off.

Hermione however, had had it. The nerve of them. "For your information Ronald Arthur Weasley and Harry James Potter, I never missed even one of your matches when we were at school, and even after school when you would play. I also spent a lot of time watching you two at practice or spying on the other teams, even if I didn't know it at the time. So if I were you I'd keep your thoughts on me to yourself, especially if you're wrong!" 

The group that had gathered around stared in amazement. This was Hermione Granger? She turned sharply to George.

"George, I need a drink. Besides, I'd really like to get out of this place before I do something stupid. We have my new job to celebrate don't we?" She gave him a look that dared him to disagree with her. Instead he smiled and turned to his mother and friends that had gathered.

"Okay, nice seeing you all again. I have a previous engagement that I really need to attend to. Toodles." And he grabbed Hermione's arm. They both apparated with a pop leaving some very confused Weasleys and friends in their wake.

A/N: Hee Hee. I really like this chapter. It was fun to right and even now it makes me giggle, not laugh, giggle. I don't do giggling. Anyway, hoped it was okay. Tell me what you think.


	4. A Pickle and Sardine Sandwich With Marsh...

Who Woulda Thunk It?

By jessebelle

E-mail: dracos_gryffindor_princess@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

Reviews Are Welcomed!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Four: A Pickle and Sardine Sandwich with Marshmallow Sauce, Yummmm!!

When they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, both of them burst into laughter. Even if they were currently ticked off, the look on Harry and Ron's faces were way too funny. Tom smiled at their enthusiasm and directed them to their regular table. The two of them had come there a lot in the time their friendship had grown and they would usually sit at the same place and eat the same thing. George, like a gentlemen, waited for Hermione to sit before taking a seat. They'd both calmed down.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, pleasure to see you two again. Would you like your usual?" Tom gave them a toothless grin.

"Sure Tom that would be great. How about you Mya?"

Hermione thought about the usual ham and cheese sandwich, but for some reason it sounded, unappetizing. Now what would really taste good would be a- "A pickle and sardine sandwich with marshmallow sauce, and a glass of water please." She smiled at him until she noticed the odd looks he was giving her. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Um, are you sure you want, that?" George raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it just, sounds good. I don't know. I've been craving the oddest things. I swore Fred was going to puke when we went out to lunch last week."

"Um, okay. I guess that'll be it Tom, thanks." The bartender nodded and went back to the bar.

George studied Hermione carefully, and then his eyes widened a bit. Hopefully what he thought was wrong, but he had mixed feelings over his suspicions. He needed to be sure though.

"Hey Mya, besides weird cravings, have you been feeling okay lately? Anything odd about how you usually feel?"

Hermione gave him a look like he was crazy, but chalked it up to dealing with Fred on a daily basis. And now that he mentioned it, she had been feeling odd lately.

"Um, well, I've been extremely tired lately. And I um, also haven't been, well, able to keep that much food down. It hasn't been too bad, but I have been throwing up quite a bit lately. I thought it was stress with, well, my current problems. Is that the kinda things you were talking about? And why on earth did you ask me that?"

At the moment Tom came back with their food and it distracted Hermione from her question. She instantly dug into her sandwich and gave a contented sigh of pleasure after the first bite. 

George would have thought this disgusting, but his mind was currently trying to wrap around what Hermione had said. He didn't even acknowledge his own food, which was quite uncommon for any Weasley male. He had been young, and it had only happened twice, but he had a good memory and thinking back on it, all of the clues fit into place, something he definitely hadn't anticipated. All he could do now though was wait for Hermione to get it, and then he could decide what to do. But there was still a small chance his suspicions were wrong, and he desperately hoped he was after looking at the beauty in front of him, scarfing down the most disgusting thing he'd ever seen. His own food soon called him and he joined Hermione in a meal fit for kings before changing the topic to something more lighthearted.

A/N: Okay, can anyone guess where I'm going with this? I guess it's a little obvious, but if you don't get it, all will be revealed. Hopefully the info is accurate but if I'm wrong, correct me. Sorry for the short chapter, but there will be more. Toodles.


	5. Winifred, Snape's Potion Palace, and A B...

Who Woulda Thunk It?  
by jessebelle

E-mail: dracos_gryffindor_princess@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you might recognize, but I do own Alexia, William, and Snape's Potion Palace.

Reviews Are Welcomed!!!

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Chapter Five: Winifred, Snape's Potion Palace, and A Blonde Angel

Hermione didn't sleep at all that night. Besides having to run to the loo to puke her guts out every time she came close to falling to sleep, (She'd lied to George, it was much worse then she had let on) her mind kept worrying over her day. It was quite depressing when your friends couldn't even recognize you. She hoped that they would realize their recent actions and they could become good friends again, but at the moment she was undecided. If they did come back, then where would that leave George, and Fred? They'd recently replaced Ron and Harry as her best friends because of the simple fact that they cared about her and understood her. She liked that feeling. 

She was also extremely nervous about tomorrow, her first day working with Snape. Sure, she'd worked with him making preparations for the store and he had been, well, darn right pleasant instead of the evil potions professor she remembered, but tomorrow would be the actual first day and she was a bundle of nerves. 

After hours of waiting for sleep to take over, she finally fell to the sandman's advances after two in the morning, but it was a restless sleep and when she had to wake up at six, she felt as if she hadn't gotten a wink.

Hermione had always been an early riser; it came with her work ethic. Snape had told her not to come in until eight and not to worry about opening the store because he'd do it. So she had plenty of time to shower and get dressed, then apparate to the store. She managed to keep down a cup of coffee and some toast, a mean feat for her at the moment, before grabbing her wand and apparating to Diagon Alley.

The Alley, of course, was packed with busy witches and wizards already up and about. It was only seven thirty, but she was hoping to talk to George before she had to work. She walked in the twins' shop to find a familiar looking redhead sitting in front of the counter. It wasn't George, but it was Fred. She suddenly realized that they must be rubbing off on her because seeing the unsuspecting wizard, asleep on the counter, his defenses down, as it was too early in the morning and no one was in the store, she suddenly got an urge to get him, and what better place to look for a prank then a joke shop.

Going up and down the aisles, she found the perfect thing that was sure to stir up trouble. She found in the transfiguration section, meaning Fred wouldn't look like his twin for very much longer. Looking at the clock she realized she had enough time to pull it off, see his reaction, and then get to work.

She crept up to him and opened the product. It was a regular mans' shoe. She kneeled down and removed Fred's right shoe and slipped on the new one. The reaction was instant, but the complete transformation had to start with each aspect that needed to change. The man's shoe and Fred's other shoe became a pair of hot pink spiked heels. His clothes became a pink dress that fitted perfectly to his rather, new form and curves. His red hair lengthened and fell in soft ringlets. His eyelashes lengthened and darkened, his lips became red. His cheeks were now a light pink and light blue eye shadow appeared on his eyes. His makeup was perfectly done.  Earrings, a necklace, a bracelet, and rings all appeared on their right places on his body. In short, he made quite an attractive woman. And as soon as she thought that and started to giggle, he woke up.

Fred felt, weird. He woke up to familiar giggling and looked up to see Hermione cracking up. A jingle from the door made him look over to see George walk in. His twin gave him an odd look then turned to look at Hermione.

"Hey Mya, who's your friend? Have you seen Fred anywhere? He's supposed to be watching the store. And don't you need to get to work?" Hermione just giggled and nodded. "What's so funny?"  
          Fred gave her a look then turned back to his brother. "I don't know, she's been like this. What's up George, you can't even recognize your _identical_ twin brother?" However, his voice didn't sound like his voice, it was higher and distinctly more feminine. 

George, meanwhile, finally realized that the woman behind the counter was his brother. He looked like a fish for a moment, his mouth hanging open, and then burst out laughing. He pointed to Fred.

Fred meanwhile, still hadn't realized his predicament. So he was very surprised when Hermione called him Winifred.

"Okay, I have to go to work. George, meet me for lunch and have fun with," she laughed again, "Winifred." She passed George on the way out and left with a huge smile on her face. She could hear Fred's shout of 'HERMIONE!!!' as the door closed. It only made her laugh harder.

Looking at her watch, she had five more minutes to be in to work. She was early. She smiled at the sign up above the shop. She'd designed it. Snape's Potion Palace was displayed in a flowing script. She'd asked Snape to get Dumbledore to write it out. Anybody who had seen the headmaster's handwriting would remember it. Snape had set a limit on the amount of color she could use, so the words were written in black. The sign itself was a rich, spicy gold with dark red accents, very gryffindor. It was gothic looking, and fit Snape's personality. He'd even approved of it.

The store itself was lined with shelves filled with already made potions. A staircase was behind a counter that had an antique, black cash register. A loft was up above; the space was used for potions ingredients. Everything was wooden and it gave the impression of warmth and security. The floors were hardwood and there was an emerald green carpet behind the counter. In the back were two doors, one that led to Snape's office and another that led to his lab. All of the shelves were stocked, everything was clean, neat, and new, and the store was ready for business. Snape was sitting on a stool behind the counter. He looked up and gave her a look.

"What are you doing here; you don't need to be here for another," he looked at his watch, "four minutes. I know in school you were on time for most your classes, but surely as an adult you can, what's so funny?" He noticed that she was trying not to laugh.

She walked over and placed her bag beside him and grinned. She even had him laughing as she told him what she had done to Fred. No one came in so they weren't bothered at all. Snape announced that he was going to go brew some potions and that she could take care of the counter. So it wasn't surprising when Hermione situated herself on the stool and pulled out a book to read.

A few people came in here and there, but for the most part it was quiet. Around eleven, the bell above the door jingled announcing another customer. Hermione looked up to see a young, pretty women walk in. With her she had the cutest, blonde haired baby. He was nestled on her him and he looked to be around a year and a half.

          "Hi, I'm Hermione; can I help you find anything?" 

          The women looked up at Hermione and smiled. "No, I'm actually here to see Severus, is he in?"

          "Yeah, he's in his lab. I'll be right back." Hermione walked up to the door on the right and knocked.

          Severus stuck his head out. "Yes, Hermione, what is it?"

          "There's a women here to see you. Is there anything I should know about Sev?" Hermione said it in a teasing tone and smiled so he'd know she was kidding. He rolled his eyes.

          "I'll be right there."

          Hermione walked back to her post and watched as the women walked around the store, looking at everything. When Snape finally made his appearance, the little boy in her arms squealed with joy.

          "Grampa Sev." The little blonde angel clapped his hands together and reached out for Severus. He in turn, smiled and took the boy from his mother. He then smiled at the women and gave her a hug. 

Hermione was surprised that Severus had grandchildren, so she cleared her throat so she'd be introduced. Severus immediately turned to her and she was surprised to see the huge smile on his face. She was still trying to get over that he wasn't going to yell or glare at her any time soon.

"Oh, Hermione, I'd like you to meet my godson's wife, Alexia. She's basically the daughter I never had. I hope you two get along because you fill that spot too." At this he gave Hermione a fatherly smile and it gave her a feeling of joy to know he cared about her. He continued with the introductions. "Alexia, this is Hermione Granger, my assistant and former student. I believe you might know a little about her." Alexia nodded and smiled at Hermione. 

"Hello, I hope that we'll get to know each other better. I've heard quite a bit about you and I'm looking for a little female company."

"Well, in that case I'd be happy to supply you with some. I think I could use a little myself."

Snape smiled at his two 'daughters' already getting along. At that moment the little boy started to whine and make his presence known.

"Oh, and this little guy is William."

Hermione watched as the blonde boy tried to hide in Severus' shoulder. This made the adults laugh. Hermione, suddenly feeling very motherly, walked over and faced him. In curiosity, he poked his head out to stare at her. They sized each other up and Hermione smiled at him.

"Hello William. Do you want some candy?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of chocolate. William smiled shyly at her and nodded. She unwrapped it and handed to him. He grabbed it with his pudgy fingers and after making a mess out of himself, gave a chocolate smile.

"William, what do you say?" Alexia had a smile on her face as she taught her son some manners.

"Tank you er-my-knee." His voice was absolutely precious.

"How about you call me Mya, Merlin knows my full name's a mouthful." William smiled at her and went back to examining Severus' robes. The adults all chuckled.

"So, Alexia, what are you doing here?" Hermione took this as her clue to get back to work. She went and sat down, then picked up her book.

"Well, I wanted to see your new store, which is lovely by the way, and see if maybe you wanted to go out to lunch?"

Snape looked at Hermione and she gestured for them to go right ahead. "You're the boss, what are you looking at me for. Go, eat, have fun. I can take care of the shop."

Snape smiled and turned to Alexia. "Well, I guess that settles it. Just let me go get my wand and we can go." He went into his office and came back out. He made eye contact with Alexia and gestured toward the precious bundle on his chest. William was asleep.

"Oh, well, he hasn't had his nap yet, but if you want I can put him in his stroller."

Wondering what they were talking about, Hermione looked up from her book and saw the sleeping angel. She decided to give the two adults a break and a chance to talk. 

"How about you leave him here with me? Right now he's asleep and there's nothing much for me to do really. Plus, the middle of Diagon Alley is no place for a sleeping baby."

"Really, you wouldn't mind? Because that would be so great. He's a light sleeper and I would like him to have his nap."

"Sure, no problem. If he's as good as he looks, then there should be nothing to worry about. I swear he's going to be a looker someday."

At this Severus gave a laugh, which drew a strange look from both women. He smirked. "Well, William is the spitting image of his father."

Alexia rolled her eyes. "Hermione, thank you so much. How about I set up his play pen over there? He's really a well mannered baby and shouldn't be any trouble." At Hermione's nod, Alexia used her wand to conjure up a play pen, complete with toys and blankets. She then took William from Severus and placed him down. William stayed asleep. She looked up. "Well then, we should get going. Hermione, I'm going to have to go to work, but my husband can pick up William around one. He was planning on stopping by anyway. And thanks again."

"Yes Hermione, this is defiantly generous of you. I'll be back as soon as possible." 

Hermione grinned. "Take your time.  Me and William will be fine. And I must admit; I am curious to meet William's daddy. I'm sure Alexia must be very lucky. Now shoo!" They all smiled and Severus and Alexia left. As they were walking out the door, Hermione heard her comment on the shops name. With a look over to make sure that William was okay, she went back to her book and enjoyed the quiet.


	6. Hermione, Meet William's Daddy

Who Woulda Thunk It?

By jessebelle

E-mail: dracos_gryffindor_princess@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Alexia and William

Reviews are Welcomed!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Six: Hermione, Meet William's Daddy 

          It was now around one and William had awoken. Currently, Hermione was on all fours playing with him. She had placed him on the carpet and they were playing a fun game of fetch. William would take his stuffed dragon, and throw it for Hermione to go get and give it back again. There hadn't been anymore customers, so Hermione wasn't worried that she kind of looked like an idiot. George had written her an owl explaining that he couldn't make it to lunch, as he had to watch the store because Fred refused to come back until her prank worn off. It was disappointing, but she was fine with it.

          Once again, William, or Will as she had taken to call him, threw his stuffed dragon, named Nico, and it landed behind the counter. Smiling at him, she crawled over there and dug it out of the drawer it had landed in.

          "You know Will, I think you'll end up being a chaser once you get to Hogwarts because that is some arm you got there. Yep, I can envision it now, you on the house team, surrounded by girls because you'll definitely be a looker, holding the house cup. Of course, I'm going to have to talk you into being a Gryffindor so they can win, but I don't think that will be a problem."

          "Wow, Granger, I envisioned the same thing. Think we might be psychic? Only one problem, Will's gonna be in Slytherin like his daddy, right Will?" A giggle from William and an excited squeal of 'dada' was his response. 

          Hermione was currently on all fours staring up at her old enemy from Hogwarts in awe. That precious baby came from Malfoy? She voiced her thoughts aloud.

          Malfoy just laughed and reached a hand to help her up. Surprised, she took it and stared at him in confusion.

          "Flies, Granger, flies." This made her shut her mouth and he laughed again. "What, no hug for your old school chum? I'm hurt." He placed a hand over his heart and mocked being sad.

          "What in the hell happened to you. You have the sweetest baby I've ever seen, a wife that's not a super bitch and isn't Parkinson, and you're being civil. Are you sure you're Draco Malfoy?" A smug smirk was her reply. "Okay, maybe it is you."

          Draco picked up his son and took a seat on the floor, he gestured for Hermione to do the same, which she did. "Well Gr-Hermione, how've you been?"

          "Malfoy, why are you acting so…so nice? "

          "Well, as you know, during the war I was spying for Dumbledore. In order to keep my cover, I had to be a jack ass, which I'm sorry for anyway. But after Hogwarts, with my father in Azkaban, I was able to be myself. I ended up meeting Alex in America when I was there on business. We hit it off, and a year later we were married. I was changed. We lived in America up until a year ago when we moved back here with Will. There, I was aloud to be Draco, nice guy and hero. I was working at the American ministry as an Auror. Then we had Will and Alex talked me into retiring, for Will's sake. On my last mission I was almost killed, and we decided to start anew. We moved back here and now have a house here in London, a few miles away."

          Hermione stared in shock. Draco Malfoy, her enemy, or maybe now ex-enemy was actually being nice and seemed to be completely changed. He sat there, his concentration on William, and for some reason she knew he was telling the truth and was generally a nice guy, someone she'd like to be friends with.

          "Wow, you know, when we were at Hogwarts, I never thought that I'd be willing to consider Draco Malfoy as one of my friends. I guess things change."

          Looking up, Draco smiled. "Yeah, I guess they do. Oh, and you can call me Draco."

          "Alright, but you have to call me Hermione."

          "Will do."

          "So, now that you've told me everything you've done since Hogwarts, I guess I'll fill you in on my life. I left Hogwarts and got an apartment with Ron and Harry. We were there for two years until the boys wanted me out, said they felt like living with me was like living with their mother. I ended up getting a place, well, more like a dump, and lived there for three years. After that Ginny Weasley and I went in together on a nice two bedroom. We were there for about three years until a couple months ago when she decided to move in Harry and currently I'm living at home with my parents. I don't see them much, but I'm happy. I haven't really spoken to Harry, Ron, or any of my other friends except last night when they didn't even recognize me and at the moment my closest friends are George and Fred Weasley."

          During her speech she had looked anywhere except at Draco, so she didn't see his shocked expression. "Wow, I'd never imagine that Potty and Weasley could be that heartless. But I'm glad you've moved on, 'cause I've always thought they didn't deserve you. If it's any consolation, you can now consider Alexia and I your friends. I'd always wanted to befriend you in Hogwarts, but it was impossible. I remember having the biggest crush on you fourth through sixth year."

          At this she looked up and gave him an odd look. "Really?" At his embarrassed nod she grinned. "Well, I always thought you were hot, still do. Ron and Harry would have murdered me had they found out. And I thought it was all an act. Why did you call Harry and Ron  Potty and Weasley?"

          "Oh, I never liked them, still don't. All my interaction with them was real. You thought I was hot?"

          "God yes! I don't think a single girl at Hogwarts could deny that you were. But thank you for your sympathy. I'm not completely over it, but I'm coping. And I'm glad you consider me your friend, from now on I think it will go both ways."

          The two adults smiled at each other. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. William though, was not one to be forgotten, and gave a loud cry. Both adults rolled their eyes, and then the three of them became engrossed in another game of fetch.


	7. Of Giants, Evil Monkey Robots, Perfect P...

Who Woulda Thunk It?

By jessebelle

E-mail: dracos_gryffindor_princess@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Alexia and William. 

A/N: Okay, it's been a while but with school starting, and today's the homecoming game, I've been a little busy. I hope this chapter is okay. I have the dance tomorrow and I might have some homework, but I'll try to work on this, as well as my other stories, as much as possible. Please review!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Seven: Of Giants, Evil Monkey Robots, Perfect Percy, and Moodswings.

It was a little while later and Hermione and Draco were still on the floor, though this time, Hermione was holding William in her lap while Draco told the story of Jack and the Beanstalk. He was a magnificent storyteller and even had Hermione entranced. Draco was using a quiet voice and the only other sound was the breath of his two listeners. He had just gotten to the part where Jack was caught and going to be eaten by the giant, when they hear loud footsteps that echoed in the shop and a giant shadow fell where they were sitting. It was such a shock that the three of them jumped up. Draco had only jumped a little, but Hermione was now on her feet holding William. She quickly turned to the door to see who had entered and found herself face to face with bright blue eyes that she knew belonged to a certain Weasley twin she knew quite intimately. 

          "Hermione! I thought the place was abandoned. Why were you behind the counter? And who is this?" He pointed to the little boy that was holding on to Hermione for dear life. He was situated on her hip and had his face buried in her neck, but he was peeking at George curiously.

          "Oh, George, you scared the living daylights out of us." She had one hand holding William and the other placed over her beating heart. She turned to William when he tugged on her other arm. "Yes Will?" 

          The little boy motioned for her to come closer, and she did. In a scared whisper, he asked what was terrifying him not to know. "Is he a giant?"

          Hermione saw that he was seriously terrified by George and when she saw George's expression at Will's remark, she had to laugh. "No Will, he's not a giant. William, I'd like you to meet George Weasley. George, this is William."

          George gave her a you-better-explain-look, and then turned to William. "Hi there little buddy."

Cautiously, the little boy peeked out and stared at George. He looked at Hermione, then back to George and gave a small smile. "You're a Weasel. My daddy talks 'bout you guys. He says that-" William didn't get to finish before Hermione had put her hand over his mouth, all too aware of what Draco might have said about the Weasley family.

George cocked an eyebrow. "Really. You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were Malfoy's kid, but for some reason you don't give off that spoiled brat vibe. Care to share Mya?"

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked from George, to William, to Draco, who was crouched behind the counter. "Um, well, you see, uh."

"You know, I thought you were supposed to be articulate, you were Head Girl." Draco was now standing and giving Hermione an amused look. He then turned to George. "Hello, Weasley, I'm not sure which one you are."

"Oh, is that supposed to be a jab against how many of us there are?" George was looking at Draco with an I-knew-it expression.

Draco gave him an odd look. "No, it was supposed to mean that A) I never really spoke to you at Hogwarts and B) you're an identical twin, I wasn't sure if you were Fred or George, but according to 'Mione, you're George."

Now it was George with a confused look on his face. He shook it off and turned to Hermione. "Mya, can you tell me why you're hanging around with Malfoy, and why you're hanging on to his kid?"

Hermione had been trying to remain inconspicuous and looked like a deer in the headlight. She weighed her options and decided that the truth was better.

"Um, Evil Monkey Robots have taken over Diagon Ally and they ran in here for protection. I couldn't exactly let them get eaten by the wild dragons and, uh, giants either." She gave him a look that said you-should-know better.

He returned it with an I-was-just-outside-and-everything's-normal-what's-going-on look. "Right, and I'm Perfect Percy. Try again."

Draco took William from Hermione and laughed. Both Malfoy men watched Hermione struggling for an answer. "Wow Percy, you sure look good for just being in surgery, do you need to lay down, I can't imagine you want to sit."

"What?!"

"Well, you just got the broom removed from your ass, I can't imagine it's very comfortable."

George was confused for a moment before cracking up with Draco and William. After they had stopped laughing, he gave Hermione a just-get-on-with-it look.

"Fine, Draco is Snape's godson and will probably be around a lot. I was watching William so Severus could go out to lunch with Alexia, Draco's wife and I didn't know he was a Malfoy until Draco came to pick him up, but he was so cute and unMalfoy like and then Draco apologized and I think he'd kinda nice now that we're out of Hogwarts and we've been playing with William until you came in."

George, and Draco, stared, wondering how she had said all that in one breath. Finally he nodded and simply said. "Okay."

"Okay! What do you mean okay? You had me fricken worried that you wouldn't want to be friends because I'm socializing with a Malfoy, no three Malfoys and all you can say is okay? What is wrong with you!?"

George blinked. "Okay, Mya, I think you must have spent a little too much time around Harry and Ron. I'm not them, so just because your being friendly to Malfoy, I'm not gonna blow up at you. You're an adult, I think you can make your own decisions on who to hang out with." He watched her for her reaction to what he said. He expected her to be happy, not to burst out crying.

"Your wrong, 'sob', I haven't spent any, 'sob', time with Ron, 'sob', or Harry. They don't like, 'sob', me. I'm a, 'sob', friendless loser, 'sob', that needs to, 'sob', crawl in a, 'sob', and die." She was full out crying. 

Both of the men looked at her in shock, however it was William that came to the rescue. The small boy untangled himself from his father's arms and walked over to Hermione. He then placed his little arms around her legs in a hug. When Hermione stopped crying to look at what had attached itself to her legs, Will looked up and gave her a cute, innocent smile. "Don wrry Mya, I's will be your fwiend. You not need duh udder people, you's gots me and daddy and George. We's be your fwiends."

At this she just smiled and wiped her tears away. Hermione reached down and scooped William up in a big hug. "Thank you William, you're right, who needs those to prats when I have you and the twins." A clearing of a throat brought her attention to Malfoy, who looked pointedly at her. She smiled. "And Draco. So George, you're really not upset about this?"

Seeing she wasn't going to start crying again, he went over and pulled her, and William, into a hug. "No Mya, I'm not mad. But if he ever does anything to piss you off, just tell me and I'll kill him."

They stayed hugging for longer then necessary, when they felt a third party joining them. Both looked up to see Draco with his arms wrapped around them. Seeing their looks, he let go and shrugged sheepishly. "What? It seemed like the right thing to do. I wanted a hug too." He pouted. 

This of course just made the other adults laugh. William, however, reached out for his father. "I's hug you daddy." 

Draco smiled at the boy in his arm. "Yeah, you're my little man."

George let go of Hermione, looked at her with a red face, then turned to Malfoy. "See here, Mya likes you, so I'll give you a chance. I believe that people can change, unlike my git of a little brother. So we're starting with a clean slate. But if you ever do anything to make me regret giving you this chance, we'll, I'm sure you remember my history at Hogwarts."

Draco nodded. "Don't worry, every time I channel my old self, Alexia get's on my back, so it won't be happening."

"Good. Now Draco, how about you try a piece of my latest invention? I'm sure you'll like the results." George handed him an innocent looking piece of bubblegum, but looks can be deceiving. Before Hermione could stop him, he had already started chewing. She wasn't prepared for what happened next.


	8. Bouncing Ferret Bubblegum!

Who Woulda Thunk It?

By jessebelle

Email: dracos_gryffindor_princess@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except William, Alexia, and the overall idea.

Author's Note: I know, really short, but I'm too nice to make you worry about the cliffy. I figured I wouldn't make you suffer. Don't worry though; a much longer chapter will be coming to a computer near you!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Eight: Bouncing Ferret Bubble Gum!

Instantly, he transformed into a pure white ferret. Then, he started to bounce. Draco/ferret hit on every surface imaginable. George was howling with laughter. William hadn't been affected by the gum. He was now sitting on the floor, giggling at the bouncing ferret. 

Trying her hardest not to, Hermione couldn't help but laugh. It was funny the first time it happened, and it was hilarious now. After a minute, Draco turned back.

His eyes were blazing, with what she couldn't tell. George was desperately trying to contain his laughter and William was still giggling. Then it happened. Draco laughed. It started out as a weak chuckle, and then grew to a full blown, side hurting laughter. This of course caused the other occupants in the room to laugh as well. When they were finally under control, Draco looked to George.

"If you ever, ever, do that to me again, I will hex you so much you'll resemble Goyle." The adults in the room all gave a shudder at that. Then Draco smiled. "Now what was that and where can I get it. I'm thinking of two particular prats that deserve it."

Incredibly relieved he wasn't upset, George explained all about Bouncing Ferret Bubble Gum. No one questioned where his inspiration came from. 

Hermione had only yelled a little bit, but she had found it too amusing to really scold him for it.


	9. Who's Been Shagging On Snape's Desk?

Who Woulda Thunk It?

By jessebelle

E-mail: dracos_gryffindor_princess@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with J.K's creations. The idea's all mine, as well as a few characters I'm too lazy to name.

A/N: I've decided this is my favorite story. Don't get me wrong, I love all of my stories, like J.K. says, they're like my babies, but this one tops the cake. I think it has to do with seeing it all in my head and the plot. But who knows, I may change my mind later, but for now this is my favorite. Oh, and here's the promised chapter that's quite a bit longer then the last. It's not my favorite, but I enjoyed writing it, especially the parts between Draco and Hermione. So, yah, review please. And if anyone wants to correct me on any details I may have gotten wrong, just review or e-mail me separately. Thanx.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Nine: Who's Been Shagging On Snape's Desk?

Three and a half weeks later, a few new friendships had formed. With Hermione working with Snape, the twins had been forced to get to know the man behind the scowl. Both were really surprised when they learned he wasn't the same man that they knew at Hogwarts. As it turns out, Draco was really into pranks and had been delighted to be able to talk to the twins. Fred had been a little reluctant at first, but eventually warmed up to the former bad boy. Alexia had been introduced and both Weasley's had found her simply enchanting. Hermione had gotten to know the Malfoy family pretty well and was now close to all three of them. Of course, William was able to melt in all their hearts.

Draco had started working at Snape's Potion Palace a week after its opening. Both Hermione and Draco were pleased with this and they would spend a lot of their time teasing each other like brother and sister. Snape had taken to treating them like a father would. 

Everyday, George would take Hermione out to lunch. Fred would sometimes join them, but most days he would take over the store. Today was no exception.

Hermione had been feeling better than she had, but still wasn't in her top condition. She didn't throw up as much, but she'd been eating like crazy. The things she'd been eating had also been less then desirable. Hermione had also been really tired lately and once or twice had a dizzy spell.

Hermione was by no means stupid. She knew what all the signs meant, especially since was over two months late. But it was impossible right? She knew what it takes to make a baby and she hadn't done 'that' in over a year. Her last boyfriend, Travis, had broken up with her last Christmas so she knew it wasn't possible, unless…

She didn't really remember what had happened the night her life had changed for the better. She had been really drunk, but for the life of her she couldn't remember the details. After George had explained the basics of his involvement of getting her home, she slowly started to remember what had happened. She remembered him picking her up and taking her home. She remembered waking up in his apartment, putting on her clothes, and going home.

Wait! Putting on her clothes? But she wouldn't have, with George, he wouldn't have. Right?

Hermione was suddenly very confused. But she wasn't even sure if her suspicions were correct. But maybe she should check it out; she definitely would have to talk to George. 

Her musings were interrupted when the alarm rang forcing her to open her eyes. She'd been lying in bed contemplating all the possibilities, but now she had to get up and face the world. She needed to be to work within the hour, though usually she'd give herself two hours, she was so tired she needed the sleep.   
          She rolled out of bed and slipped on her slippers. After taking a shower she grabbed her clothes for the day, a pair of jeans and a peasant blouse. She put on her underwear and bra, and then pulled the jeans. But she had a problem, they wouldn't zip or button. Her stomach was definitely bigger then it had been when she'd bought them a month ago. That was the clincher. 

After putting on the blouse and exchanging the jeans for a skirt, she pulled on her robes and grabbed a handful of floo powder. A quick floo later and she had an appointment at St. Mungos for 12 o'clock. Looking at the clock she realized there was no time for breakfast, so she grabbed her bag and wand, then apperated.

She made it to work with a minute to spare, a record for her since she'd been coming in later. Draco was already in there, stocking the shelves.

"Morning beautiful. Sev's in the lab brewing some new potion or something. He wants you to go back there when you have a chance."

"Kay. Oh! Do you mind working a little bit later today?"

"Do you have to go see your boyfriends next door or something?" He was of course referring to Fred and George.

"No, I actually have an appointment at St. Mungos."

"Why? Is something the matter?"

"No, just a check up. I haven't been feeling to well lately."

"Yeah, I noticed. I'd day you were pregnant if you were getting some. Hey! Is that what you've been doing on your lunch hour? Did one of the twins knock you up?" He gave her a cheeky grin. He didn't know how close he was.

"What! No! For you information, Fred is currently seeing Angelina, the old Gryffindor chaser."

"I knew that, but what about George. Have you two been shagging, cuz, I've heard some really weird noises from the office and I don't think that Sev would like you two doing the nasty on his desk."

"Draco Malfoy, you take that back! You know I haven't eaten lunch here since the store opened. I always go out for lunch."

"Sure you do." 

By now their voices had escalated so much that Severus came out of his office. He'd heard what had been said and found it amusing, but they might be scarring off customers.

"Now, now children, play nicely. Draco, Hermione had not, and never will shag with George on my desk. But I do have to wonder about all the times you've stayed late with Alexia. Hermione, if your quite done telling Draco off-" Hermione opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off. "Yes I know he started it, but you're supposed to be the mature one. I need to talk to you, in my office please." Seeing her expression he smiled. "It's nothing bad; I've already talked to Draco about it."

Sending one last glare in Draco's direction, Hermione followed Snape to his office and sat in the offered chair. "Alright Severus, what do you need?"

"Well my dear, I just wanted to make sure you were all right. I noticed you haven't been up to your usual standards and wanted to check up on you. I was worried."

"Oh, well I have an appointment at St. Mungos today so I'll let you know if anything is wrong. I don't think it's anything serious though."

"Good, good. Well, the next thing I have to talk to you about is your contract. I know that you've agreed to two galleons an hour, but with all the work you've been doing, I think you need a raise, say three galleons an hour. I'd also like you to start helping brew the potions. You and Draco were my best students at Hogwarts and I know that you have a degree in potions, so I really don't see why you can't help. For every potion you brew, it's an extra galleon"

"Really?" This was a great opportunity and she knew it. With this much income, and promises of more if she started brewing, she might be able to afford her own place soon.

"Yes, so you accept?"

"Of course."

"Good, then sign here. Thank you. And I'll see you later; I have to restock the dreamless sleep potion."

"Okay, wow, thank you Severus."

"You're welcome Hermione."

***************                      

Hermione spent the morning with her head in the clouds. She'd been thinking over her 'problem' and worrying over nothing, or it might be nothing. Draco had her doing paperwork now because she kept stocking everything wrong. For every potion he'd place on the shelf, he'd have to go back and switch around two of hers. He was now a little worried and kept her strictly doing something she wouldn't mess up, well, not too bad anyway.

At eleven thirty, Hermione jumped up from the counter. She was a bundle of nerves because she now considered 'it' being a possibility. She noticed the raised eyebrow on Draco and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Um, I have to be going now. I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but if it's something serious, don't bother coming in. I'll know and send you straight home."

"Okay, well then, gotta go. Tell Severus goodbye and thanks."

"Will do."

With an encouraging nod from Draco, she grabbed her things and left the store. When she made it to the apperation point, she disappeared with a pop, reappearing in front of St. Mungos. Seeing the huge building in front of her did nothing to calm her nerves, but she pushed them aside and entered.

After taking the lift to the thirteenth floor, she came out to see a bright office. A few other women were sitting happily with the occasional supportive male. She approached the smiling nurse at the front desk.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger; I'm here for a twelve o'clock appointment." 

The women looked down at a piece of parchment, and then tapped it with her wand. "Yes, here you are." She grabbed a stack of parchment that was in a manila folder and handed to Hermione. "I need you to fill all of these out, then the doctor will be with you shortly."

Hermione nodded and stared apprehensively at the parchment. Ten minutes later all of the forms were filled out and Hermione was staring at an outdated copy of Witch Weekly. Gilderoy Lockheart's blinding smile was staring up at her. She quickly put it down just as her name was called.

Hermione got up and followed the nurse to a room. "Here you are. The mediwitch should be with you shortly." Hermione was, once again, left to her own devices. A few minutes later, a knock was heard at the door and a middle aged woman stepped through. She had light brown hair and a friendly persona. She smiled at Hermione.

"You must be Hermione. I'm Dr. Emma Gelzer. Now I understand you think you might be pregnant."

"Um, yes, I think I am."

"Alright then, I just need to ask a few questions. When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"Um, a little over two months."

"Alright, have you been feeling nauseous, tired lately, had any strange cravings?"

"Yes to all, and you can add mood swings."

"Well, this does seem to add up. But I need to do a test to be sure. Now I'll need you to lie down and pull up your shirt, I need to be able to see your stomach."

Hermione complied. Dr. Gelzer put down her chart and pulled out her wand. "Alright Hermione, I'm going to cast a spell that will tell me if your pregnant, and if you are, whether the baby's healthy and whatnot. Now, it might tickle a bit, but I need you to just lie still and regulate your breathing, can you do that?"

Hermione just nodded and started taking deep breaths. Dr. Gelzer took her wand and started chanting in a language Hermione wasn't familiar with, and making weird wand motions forming a blue web over her bare stomach. So far Hermione just felt a bit of tension build, and then Dr. Gelzer's wand touched her stomach with the tip of her wand. A funny feeling, like a butterfly kiss, spread through her stomach. A white light was trapped within the web. Though Hermione couldn't see, some runes were depicted on top of the light. Dr. Gelzer smiled as she read them with ease. With a finite incantatem, all of the light disappeared, but the tickle remained.

"Don't worry, the after affects of the spell should only last a minute or two. Now I do believe you have a perfectly healthy baby on the way. Congratulations."

Hermione could only manage a weak smile. This was the one test in her life she hoped she would fail, but once a perfect student, always a perfect student. She really shouldn't have gotten such high marks at Hogwarts.                                                                                


	10. Your Place Or Mine?

Who Woulda Thunk It?

By jessebelle

E-mail: dracos_gryffindor_princess@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you'd recognize from the books. But all actions and ideas are mine.

Author's Note: Okay, I hope you're satisfied with my updating schedule. So far I'm just going where the wind takes me, meaning that when I have an idea or the time, I type it up. For all of you who read my other stories, at the moment this story is my main focus and I can say that I'm not sure when I'll be able to update them. Also, thank you to all my reviewers. I hope you keep telling me your thoughts and I look foreword to getting them. Nothing like a good review to make your day. Thank you!

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Chapter Ten: Your Place Or Mine?

Hermione was in a daze. She, Hermione Granger, Head Girl, goody-two-shoes, was pregnant. She didn't even know when she'd conceived. It had all been a drunken mistake.

She was almost three months along. Her baby was healthy and according to Dr. Gelzer, she was in perfect condition to have a child. She now had a good job, a place to live, and great friends. Oh Merlin, what was she supposed to say to everyone? Oh, hi guys, everything okay? By the way, I'm pregnant and I have no idea who's the father.

No, that was wrong, she had a small idea, and inkling if you will. George, the wonderful guy that had entered her life the same time as the child growing inside her. It had to be him. If it wasn't she was looking at a mental breakdown. Now she had to talk to him and find out what had really happened.

Currently, Hermione was walking around. Anywhere, everywhere, she didn't know where she was. That's when the snow started. Hermione hated snow, Sure, it was pretty and all, but it was also cold and would make you wet as it fell from the sky. She wrapped her arms around herself and pulled her jacket tighter. Since she was in a muggle populated area, she had transfigured her robes into a jacket. Now it was her only sense of warmth. 

But Hermione wasn't paying attention to the snow or the coldness, no, her mind was on the child growing inside her and how she'd be able to deal with it.

She knew right away that she wouldn't be able to terminate it. Hermione was definitely not that kind of person. (A/N: For all of those people who believe in abortion, I have nothing against you and don't mean anything by it. It's just that I believe Hermione wouldn't be able to do it. No offense please!) Adoption was something to consider, but Hermione was known not to be able to give anything up. She lost count of the times she'd brought home homeless animals and had been unable to give them up. Up until Hogwarts, she'd lived in a regular zoo.

Hermoine like kids, babies, toddlers, you name it, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to take care of a child all by herself. She was frightened on what kind of mother she'd be. But she'd have to do it, because she had a feeling that as soon as she saw the face of her newborn child, she'd be attached. That was one train of thought of the hundreds that were running through her brains. But she now knew she'd be keeping her child. 

As for income, if she kept working with Severus, she'd have a nest egg, so money wouldn't be a problem. However, she'd have to monitor the potions she could brew; the fumes could be hazardous to the baby. 

She was comfortable at her parent's house and was sure she could turn the guest bedroom into a nursery, but she'd have to make everything a little more kid proof. Oh Merlin, she'd have to tell her parents. She wasn't sure how that would blow over.

She clutched her jacket even tighter around her cold form. Her bag was now over her shoulder. Inside it was all of the information, written down in case the shock made her forget. It was also filled with prenatal potions.

She had a little over six months to get used to the idea. Her due date was May 25. It was December 18th now, a week from Christmas. She already had all of her gifts. Every year there was a Christmas party at the Weasley's, but at the moment she wasn't too sure if she should go. They probably wouldn't miss her anyway.

Hermione continued to wander around and only woke out of her stupor when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her in a hug. She blinked a few times, and then finally cleared her vision enough to see a flesh colored blob with bright read on top and two bright blue circles somewhere in the middle. A long, flesh colored blob that her brain processed as a hand attached to an arm, wiped away the tears so she could see who was holding her, thought she already knew from his embrace. It was George.

"Oh Mya, you have no idea how worried I was, I mean we were. Draco said you were at St. Mungos when I went to take you out to lunch. That had me a little worried. When you didn't show up or floo anyone, I got scared. I went to the hospital to see if you were still there, but they said you'd already left. I even used the phellytone to call your parents, but they said you weren't home and that they had to leave. Oh, Mya, I was so scared that something had happened to you. But you're okay no, and I know you'll be okay, no matter what the doctors told you." He pulled her close again. 

Hermione didn't mind though, he was warm and comforting. She felt safe in his arms, it felt right.

He noticed her shiver and registered how cold and wet she was. "Oh, you're freezing. We need to get you somewhere with a roof and I need to warm you up. You might get sick and you must have been out here for hours. Okay, your parents aren't home. Does that mean your place or mine?"


	11. The Truth is Gonna Bite You in the Ass!

Who Woulda Thunk It?

By jessebelle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs in the Harry Potter world. The plot of this fic, however, is all mine.

Chapter Eleven: The Truth Is Gonna Bite You in the Ass

George looked up at the house in front of him. It was white with country blue trim. The house was a three story, including the attic. It was well kept up, just like all of the other houses on the street. He looked down at the girl in his arms. Hermione had stayed awake long enough to give him her address before she passed out from exhaustion. He felt her body shaking from the cold and realized he better hurry up and get her inside. Walking up the driveway, he hoped that the Grangers, or Hermione, wouldn't mind his intrusion. Adjusting Hermione in his arms, he took out his wand. After checking to see if there were any muggles about, he used a simple _alohomora charm to unlock the door._

He entered the house to see the inside was as well kept as the outside. Everything was in its place. It reminded him of Harry's old house on Privet drive. 

While he had never been to Hermione's house, he knew she lived in the attic. He was lucky, the stairs were right in front of him. He kicked the door shut and started up the stairs. George was amused to see pictures of a younger Hermione, mainly before Hogwarts, lining the walls. 

When he finally reached the end of the stairs, he found a door that led to Hermione's sanctuary, her home. Feeling a little awkward for intruding, he hesitated for just a minute before opening the door. That minute was just enough time for Hermione to wake in his arms. 

Blinking away the sleep in her eyes, she looked around and found herself in George's arms, in her apartment. Confusion marred her features. George hadn't noticed her return to consciousness, so he proceeded with his original plan. 

He observed his best friend's home and smiled when he realized it showed off Hermione's personality perfectly. For the most part everything was neat and organized. However, books were everywhere. They were strewn about the room on every surface. Some were closed while most where opened to different places. On the coffee table he spotted Hogwarts: A History with a cold mug of tea beside it. 

He quickly found her bedroom. It too had books in everyplace except the bookshelves, but there were also robes and clothes decorating the room also. George gently placed her on her made bed, unaware of her eyes that watched his actions. He realized that she would need to get out of her wet clothes, so he searched the floor for something to change her into. He found a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that would do the job.

Hermione realized what he was doing and decided to feign sleep. She closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing, however, her heart was racing.

George took one look at Hermione and realized his dilemma. One part of him said go for it, she won't care, and it's only to make sure she won't get sick. The other part of him said that he didn't want there to be any awkwardness between the two had she found out.

"What the hell, it's nothing you haven't seen before." He didn't realize that he'd said his last thought out loud, so he didn't notice Hermione's sharp intake of breath.

As he carefully removed her wet clothing and replaced it with his findings, Hermione was deep in thought. It was true, they had, well, done it. 

She partly understood why he hadn't said anything about it, I mean, how would you tell some one something like that. 'Hey Hermione, you know how you were super drunk a few months ago? Well, we ended up having wild crazy sex. So, where do you want to go to lunch today?' She also knew that George valued their friendship and didn't want to do anything that might jeopardize it. She valued it too. If he had told her, it would have been extremely awkward. 

But she also wished he would have gotten the nerve to tell her. Now she was carrying his child. She, Hermione Granger, was going to be a mother to George Weasley's child because she'd gotten drunk and had unprotected sex. Well anyone who saw that coming, please raise your hand.

She also wanted to know if he ever was going to tell her about it. She had questions and she wanted answers. Why had he slept with her? Was he also drunk? Who had come on to whom? What was it like? But most importantly, would he want to do it again?

She peered out through the bottom of her lashes and watched as George went and got more blankets, and started securing them around her. She was amused. It seems he had forgotten that he was a wizard. A simple drying charm and a simple heating charm would have taken care of everything. 

She had come to terms with her pregnancy after her little walk in the snow. Now she wanted answers. The only way to get them was to ask the source, who was currently placing a fifth blanket on top of her. Hermione decided to announce she was awake. She'd be able to question him, but she wouldn't announce the pregnancy, yet. 

"I wouldn't add that blanket if I were you. Instead of freeze I just might overheat." Hermione had to grin as George froze in his action of adding another blanket, and then jumped.

"Hermione, you're awake. Do you remember what happened? Why were you out there? Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"Yes, I needed to think, I'm fine, and only for you to take some of these things off. It's quite snug under here."

"But, you were freezing."

"I know, and I thank you, but a simple heating charm would have done it."

George gave her a why-didn't-I-think-of-that look and released her from the mountain of blankets. When she was finally able to breathe again, he quickly cast a heating charm on her. She shook her head in amusement and started to sit up.

"Oh, no you don't. You just got through almost freezing to death. You'll remain in that bed until I say so."

"Is that so?" Hermione crossed her arms and watched as he nodded.

"Yes, that's so"

"Wonderful job of imitating Pomfrey, but I need to pee, so unless you plan on having to change the sheets, you'll let me up now!"

He looked stunned for a minute before reluctantly nodding his head. Hermione rolled her eyes and got out of bed. She walked over to the bathroom and closed the door leaving George alone. 

After relieving herself, she held on to the sink and stared at her reflection in the mirror. On the back of the door she had a full length mirror and she imagined herself, big as a house and not able to see her feet. For some reason this made her smile. She subconsciously placed her hands protectively on her stomach. She forgot all of the bad things that had plagued her mind and instead got lost thinking of little baby clothes, cute little sleeping babies, and all of the other happy things she would have to look forward to. 

When George started pounding on the door, she realized she'd been in there longer then planned.

"Hermione, did you fall in?"

"No you idiot. I'll be out in a minute."

She gathered her resolved and opened the door with plans of getting some answers, if not for her, then for their unborn child. George, watch out, the truth is about to bite you in the ass.


	12. We Need to Talk

Who Woulda Thunk It?

By jessebelle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Potterverse. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter Twelve: We Need to Talk

          Hermione saw George watch her nervously as she came out of the bathroom. He was smart to be nervous. When she realized her hand was still on her stomach, she dropped it. She did not want him to be suspicious of anything. Depending on what he said tonight, she just might let him take the place as father. If he said the wrong thing, well, he might, only might, be able to be Uncle George.

          She walked over and sat on the bed. She gestured for George to do the same. He hesitated a moment before making himself comfortable across from her.

          "George, we need to talk."

          "Well that's not good. What about Mya?" Hermione could only detect a slight bit of nerves in his voice. She continued.

          "George, what exactly happed that night when I was drunk?"

          "I told you this. I saw you drunk and followed you home. I talked the ministry out of locking you up and I took you home. Don't you remember?"  

          "I want details George. Did anything, happen, when I was at your place? Anything you think that might be of importance? Anything, that, you might want to, get off your chest?" She watched his eyes widen and panic set in on his features.

          "Um, what brought this on?" His voice was slightly higher then normal. Aha, caught red handed.

          "Well, I've been remembering bits and pieces and, well, I want to know everything." This was true, she had been remembering a little bit. She remembered George talking to the ministry guy, she remembered him leading her back to his place, and she remembered a bit off them doing, well, stuff, though her last memory could have been her dreaming.

          She saw the guilt take place on his features and was able to tell the exact moment when it became too much for him.

          "Hermione, something, well, a big something did happen that night." Hermione went to say something, but he held up his hand to stop her. "No, don't interrupt. I have to get this off my chest and it will be easier if I can just say it without you adding your thoughts. You deserve to know. I've been a jerk, hiding this from you and I'll understand if you never want to speak to me again. But you should know." He took a breath before he began.

          "After we got back to my place, I tried to put you to bed. I figured that you could just sleep it off and I knew that my bed was more comfortable then my couch, so I brought you there. I went to leave the room, but you wouldn't let me. You said some things, about, well, needing me and well, I'm a guy Mya. I don't know if you know this or not, but well, I used to have a bit of a crush on you. I knew that you'd never, in your conscious mind like me back, so I kinda, took advantage of the situation. But well, when the girl of your dreams is in your bed and offering herself to you, I was too weak to say no. I understand if you hate me now and I'll just be going."

          He got up and was about to exit when Hermione got up and grabbed his arm. She saw the confusion in his face and led him to the couch in her living area. 

          Hermione understood. She was a bit embarrassed that it was she who had initiated it, but she didn't blame him for anything. That's exactly what she told him too. She also decided to tell him exactly how she felt.

          "George, I can't lie and say I'm not a bit mad, but that's only because you didn't tell me. But I understand your reasoning for not saying anything too. You're a great friend, my best friend actually, and I never, ever, want to lose you. I'm tired of going through friends and you're just going to have to realize that you're stuck with me, forever. I don't want it to be awkward with us just because we had sex. We're adults and we should be past that. Now since there's currently a blizzard outside and because its- "she looked at her clock, "one in the morning, I'm going to have to request you stay the night. I'm not really tired and if you're up to it, why don't we stay out here and watch a movie? I'll even let you pick it out." 

          Hermione decided that there had been enough revelations tonight and that telling him about the pregnancy might just upset the mood. She'd tell him some other time. Hopefully he would be happy that he had passed the test and would soon be known as Daddy. 

          George smiled at her and nodded in answer to her question. He was too relieved that she didn't hate him to say no. Both of them got up. He went to her collection of movies and picked one out. Hermione had mugglized him and Fred so he knew what movies were and how to operate a VCR. Hermione went and turned all the lights off in the apartment and got some snacks for them to eat. Both of them got back to the couch and sat down. Hermione chose to snuggle into George and be comfortable. After a moment's hesitation, he put his arm around her and brought her closer. They spent the night in that position and fell asleep around four, both of them trying to tell the voice in their heads to shut up about feeling this good so right with the other in his/her arms. And both Hermione and George had a wonderful nights sleep dreaming of each other.


	13. Of Uncle Draco and A Bet

Who Woulda Thunk It?

By jessebelle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. 

Chapter Thirteen: Of Uncle Draco and A bet

          It was two days later. That next morning had been a tad awkward, but not so much as they avoided each other. Basically, George had left straight away when Hermione's parents came home. She had been left to explain why there was a guy in her apartment. She'd forgotten one of the rules they'd laid down, this one being no men were allowed up there except Ron or Harry because they knew that they would never do anything inappropriate with her. Hermione had felt like she was a teenager again.

          At the current moment she was at work stocking shelves. So far she hadn't told anyone about her pregnancy. She was having trouble deciding the best way to let everyone know. So far she had come up with telling her parents over dinner tomorrow. Not only would she be able to break the news, but it had given her a reason to miss the annual Weasley Christmas get together that they had every year on the 21st.  George, and Fred, had been upset that she wasn't coming, but they'd stopped bugging her after she threatened to hex them.

          She was distracted with her thoughts so she didn't realize that Severus had left his office and was trying to get her attention. When she felt him put his hand on her shoulder, she jumped a mile high. Luckily nothing had been in her hands or it would have ended up on the floor. She turned around quickly to face her employer.

          "Sev, oh my goodness, you almost gave me a heart attack." She saw that Draco was smirking at her actions and Severus was trying not to look too amused.

          "Oh, well, yes 'Mione, I was trying to get your attention. I wonder what it was that had you so wrapped up in your thoughts."

          "Oh, it was nothing just some internal musings. Now was it that you wanted?"

          "Oh, well I was wondering if you'd be able to brew some potions for me. We're all out of some of the, uh, female potions and we need some more contraceptive potion. I figured I'd ask if you'd like to brew them before I went ahead in case you wanted to make some extra money."

          Hermione did want the extra money, but she knew that the potions he wanted her to brew could harm the baby. A few of the ingredients, when mixed together like the potion asked for, would create fumes that were hazardous to an unborn child. 

          "Oh, I don't think so. You go ahead, or Draco can do it. I'm quite comfortable stocking the shelves." Hermione noticed the concerned look that appeared on Severus' face, but failed to notice the curious expression that formed on Draco's.

          "Mione dear, is something the matter. I thought you'd be thrilled to be able to brew the potions. Nothing's wrong, is it? I mean you never told us what the doctors said about you not feeling well."

          "Oh, nothing's the matter. And I already told you, nothing is physically wrong with me. You can't tell me you haven't noticed that I've gotten better. I just don't want to brew anything today. That's alright isn't it?"

          After giving her a skeptical look, Severus shook his head. "No, if you don't want to brew the potions I won't make you. I think I'll go make them now then.  Have fun stocking your shelves." 

          He left and went back into his lab. As soon as he was gone, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, forgetting that Draco was still there. She was about to turn back to the shelves when said person grabbed her arm. She immediately turned around and he released her.

          "Draco, what? What was the point of that? Do you have a question?"

          "You know full well what that was. 'You just don't want to.' Please, even Billy could have come up with a better excuse then that. You're pregnant aren't you?"

          Hermione's eyes widened in shock, but she quickly hid it. However, Draco's scrutinizing gaze had already seen it. She tried to play dumb. "Draco, how in the world could I have gotten pregnant. Please, have you been drinking unidentified potions again?"

          "Hey, that only happened once and you know full well that neither of us knew what it would do. I' right, you are pregnant."

          Hermione sighed. Well, at least it was one less person to tell. "Yes, I'm about three months along. Don't tell anybody! Now how did you know that?"

          Draco smirked and gave her a big hug, which she returned. "Congratulations. And I'm not dumb, you know, I know the signs. Plus, not wanting to brew those potions was a bit of a give away. Now tell me everything. How'd it happen? Who's the father? Are you keeping it?" 

          Hermione had to laugh at his excitement. "God Draco, gossiping school girl much? I'm going to assume that because of Billy you know how it happened. The father is George, but please don't tell him because he doesn't know. And of course I'm keeping it, are you nuts?"         Draco pulled her into another hug. Hermione just rolled her eyes, but she had on a big smile.

          "Okay, why haven't you told him yet? And I know how it happened, but what led to it happening? I don't care if I sound like a bloody school girl, you're like my sister and I'm excited for you. I get to be Uncle Draco. How cool it that?"

          Hermione couldn't help herself, she giggled. "Okay, I haven't told him yet because there hasn't been a right time, but I'm planning on telling my parents tomorrow over dinner. As for how it happened, well, it was a bit of an accident."

          "What do you mean? You and George aren't together, it wasn't planned?"

          "No, it happened on my 'bad day' and I was drunk. Turns out I came on to him and he couldn't say no to me. I actually only found out about the pregnancy two days ago. That's also about the same time I weaseled it out of him because I suspected that something had happened."

          "Wow, I mean, wow. Well, at least you see it as a good thing. But I don't see why you two aren't together; you're perfect for one another."

          "But, he's George and I'm Hermione. It would never work out. I'm too much of a bookworm and he's into all of his really funny pranks and, he's a Weasley!"

          Draco gave out a laugh. "Nice reasoning. I see it now. You like him but are afraid he doesn't like you back. My poor, poor, naïve friend, you're blind to the fact he's head over heels for you. But I'm not saying anything, I'll leave it up to you. But think about it, you're carrying his child for Pete's sake. That's gotta tell you something."

          "All it tells me is that I should have avoided the alcohol." 

          Draco shook his head amused and pulled her into another hug. "Well, if you need anything, me and Alexia are here. I'm sure Billy will like his new playmate. And I promise not to say anything to anybody, except Alexia."

          "Alright, fine. Now about this Uncle Draco thing, do you really expect my child to call you that?" Hermione's voice was a tad bit muffled since she was talking into Draco's robes, but he could detect her amusement.

          "Yes, I do Aunt Mya. Besides, you owe me."

          "How do you figure that?"

          "Well, I lost the bet I had with Alexia. She was convinced you were pregnant long before you found out. Now I have to cough up two galleons."

          Hermione's laughter rang through the store, with Draco's chuckles mixed in. She hoped everyone else would take the news as well as him.


	14. Telling the Parents and Changing Lives

Who Woulda Thunk It?

By jessebelle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chapter Fourteen: Telling the Parents and Changing Lives

          Today was the twenty first. Hermione was to be ready to go to dinner with her parents in five minutes. They had decided to go out to eat because none of the Grangers could cook. George had already owled Hermione twice asking her to come to the Weasley party. She had owled back telling him no. 

          She had quite a few reasons for her negative answer, but as far as she knew he wasn't aware of most of them. One was that she didn't want to be ignored by everyone again. Another was she had finally worked up the courage to tell her parents about the baby and she didn't know if she'd be able to do it again.

          Hermione's parents weren't completely old fashioned, but they did expect a girl to be married before having kids. They'd always praised Hermione for her good grades and for not getting involved with the other half of the human species. Hermione hadn't had a lot of boyfriends, and didn't have one now, so her pregnancy would be a major shock. She understood though, their perfect baby that never broke the rules pregnant with her best friends' child. She only hoped that nothing drastic happened.

          Checking herself one more time in the mirror, she was good to go. She had on a plain black dress that fell to her knees. It had a modest neckline and long sleeves. The only real sexy feature was that it displayed her curves nicely. She wore black, strappy heels and carried a small black purse. She wore a plain gold chain and a pair of gold hoop earrings. She had on a touch of make up and her hair was pulled up in a messy bun with some wisps of hair framing her face and falling out in the back. She personally thought she looked good; classy enough to go out with her parents, and nice enough that she could get noticed by a certain redheaded twin that happened to be the father of her unborn child, only if she ran into him of course.

          She grabbed her purse and was about to leave when she paused. She looked down at her stomach. There was a small bump that you wouldn't notice unless you knew it was there. Hermione placed her hand on it and smiled.

          "Hello baby. I guess I'm about to go tell your grandma and grandpa about you. I hope they won't be too mad, but I'll apologize in advance for any yelling that takes place."

          She felt a little weird talking to her stomach, but it was something she felt inclined to do. She gave her stomach a small pat and started down the stairs.

          Her parents had been waiting for her. After a few compliments, they got in their car and drove to the restaurant. When they were seated and had ordered, the conversation started. They talked about her parent's careers a bit. Her parents were interested in the wizarding world so they talked about Hermione's future as a witch and how well she was doing at her new job.

          It was an hour later and they were almost finished with their meal when the subject of Hermione's love life came up.

          "Hermione dear, is there anyone special in your life now. I know you're friends with what's-his-name, that boy you had over the other day." Emily Granger, Hermione's mother unknowingly gave Hermione the opening she needed.

          "Um, no actually, we're just friends. I'm not romantically involved with anyone at the moment, but, about George, there's something I need to tell you. It's actually the reason I wanted to have dinner with you guys tonight, well, besides just wanting to see my parents." Hermione gave the two a nervous smile.

          "I knew there had to be something honey, and you seem awfully nervous about something. So what is it sweetie?" Edward Granger looked at his only daughter with a curious expression.

          Hermione paused, then decided to just come out and say it. "Mom, Dad, I'mpregnantwithGeorge'sbaby." Somehow, it all came out in a rush.         

          "What was that? I thought you said you were pregnant with George's baby. But that isn't right. You'd never-" Hermione's mother stopped at the look on her daughter's face.

          Hermione watched her parent's expressions anxiously. So far they hadn't said anything, they just looked stunned. Her father took a deep breath and looked at her mother. Both of them nodded. Hermione took this as a bad sign. When her parents yelled, they just yelled and it was over with. When they were silent, well, something not of the good usually happened. She suddenly had a bad feeling. It was justified by her father's next words.

          "Hermione dear, never doubt for a moment that your mother and I don't love you, but, we've talked about what we'd do if this, situation came about. Since I've known you since birth, I know that you won't be terminating the pregnancy. But, your mother and I, well, we need you to move out."

          Hermione's mouth dropped. Out of all the things she expected, this was definitely not one of them. 

          "Mione, luv, we know that you're a sensible girl. I honestly never expected this to happen to you. I'm hoping you'll use that head on your shoulders and realize that you're not in a good position to be raising a child. I can tell that you haven't even told the father, what's-his-name, but, until you come to your senses, you need to leave. I don't want any arguments and I'm sure that one of your friends can help you out, but we need you to be gone before we get home. You can do that thing where you disappear and be gone before we even leave. I'm sorry to say this, but we don't want to hear from you until that kid of yours is up for adoption where it belongs. Unless it's something life threatening, don't call us or owl us. Now if you would get going, your father and I would like to finish our meals."

          Hermione stared in shock. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "Mommy, daddy?" both of her parents shook their heads and ignored her, concentrating on the plates in front of them.

          It took her all of ten seconds to realize they were serious. They didn't want to see or hear from her until she gave the baby, her baby, away. She quietly got up and left; her parents thankful she didn't make a scene. 

          Tears streamed down her face as she left the restaurant. She ducked into the alley beside it and apperated home. She hadn't noticed that it had been snowing, otherwise she would have laughed.

          When she was in her apartment, her mind shut down and her body worked on automatic. She didn't even realize she was saying the spells to pack up all of her belongings until she realized everything was boxed up in front of her. All she could concentrate on were the tears and the pain of her parents telling her she had to leave. The scene of the restaurant played over and over in her head. 

          Still on automatic, she used magic to float all of her things downstairs and into the garage where her old car was. All of her things were placed in the trunk and the front and backseats. After one last check of the house to make sure she had everything, she got in the car.

          She was smart enough not to apperate in this state and she had nowhere that she could really floo. So she drove, and drove, and drove, thankful that she had gotten her license. 

          As she drove, she cried. It wasn't until she was halfway to her destination did she fully realize her situation. She was pregnant, homeless, and she had limited funds. Also, there were only a total of four, maybe five people that were aware of her pregnancy. She cried harder at the thought.

          It was a miracle she didn't crash. She'd driven in a terrible snowstorm, through tears, as she was grief-stricken. She had no idea where she was, only that her subconscious had led her there. But, it didn't matter, nothing mattered anymore.

          She must have been wherever she was for over an hour as she cried and realized that at the moment, life sucked. When she finally realized where she had driven to, she gave a harsh laugh to irony. She was at the Burrow.

          She could see all of the lights on and hear all of the laughter coming from inside the house. She also heard cheerful Christmas carols being played over and over again. Everyone inside that house was happy at the moment, surrounded by people they loved, and all of them had a home to go back to.    

          She briefly contemplated going inside, yelling at them all for being so damn happy when she was not. But she caught herself just in time. She sat there for a while, listening to the pure embodiment of Christmas spirit, wanting to join in, but not being able to do so. She was aware that she now looked a mess. Her mascara had run, she had red puffy eyes from crying, her dress was wrinkled from sitting in the car for so long and she had a runny nose. She also came back to her senses as she realized that it was freezing. It was the end of December and she was sitting outside in a car during a snowstorm without any heat on because the stupid car didn't have any. Her teeth chattered and she realized she needed to leave. Then it hit her, she didn't' have anyplace else to go.

          The thought sent her into fresh peals of tears. Mentally she berated herself for acting so emotional, but then the other side of her brain said it was hormones and she was allowed to be emotional because she was pregnant. This, of course, made her cry even harder. She didn't notice anything and practically jumped when she heard a knock on her window.

************

          Inside the Burrow, the party had been going strong. It had been an hour before Bill had noticed the car parked outside. It was a while before anyone recognized it. Everyone had thought that it was a muggle that had gotten lost. They'd decided to ignore it and go back to partying.

          When, an hour later it was still there, they decided to go check on whoever was inside. When they, meaning Harry, Ron, Fred, and George, got outside, Harry and Ron had suddenly recognized the car.

          "Hey Ron, isn't that Hermione's car?"

          "Yeah, it's the one her parent's got her when she got her license. Why is it here?"

          Harry had just shrugged his shoulders. After hearing this, George had remembered something that Hermione told him once. When ever it rained or snowed, something bad had happened and the weather decided to match her mood. Making the connection, he started to run to the car.

          Fred followed, sensing something was the matter. The rest of the group shrugged and followed slowly.

          George was the first one there. He impatiently knocked on the window. He watched as Hermione, his best friend, jumped. Without waiting for an okay, he opened the door and pulled her out into his arms. He had seen the condition she was in.

          "Mione, sweetie, oh, I wish I would have come out sooner. God, your freezing, let's get you inside, then you can explain." He scooped her up, much like he had done a mere three days previous and carried her inside. 

          Fred, without a word, closed the car door and followed his twin. When Ron and Harry saw who was in George's arms as he rushed to get inside the house, something inside them snapped and they followed, worriedly behind.

          Everyone inside the Burrow stopped what they were doing when George came running in with Hermione in his arms. He didn't say anything, but everyone moved out of his way as he laid her on the couch. When Ron, Harry, and Fred entered behind them, the questions started.

          "What's she doing here?"

          "Is she okay?"

          "Why was she out there?"

          "Why is George so concerned about her?"

          "Can we see her?"

          "Hermione, what's wrong?"

          "QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!" At Fred's yell, the Burrow went silent and you could hear a pin drop, something extremely uncommon when the twins were there. Fred nodded. "Thank you. Now, George?"

          George nodded and slowly peeled Hermione off of him. It was hard to do as she was holding on to him for dear life, but he managed.

          Hermione had given up when she had seen George. She trusted him and knew he'd get her safe and warm. George wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. She was pleased that everyone seemed worried about her, but it didn't register completely. Now she tried to stop crying and relieve George's worries.

          "No where else to go…baby…parents mad…..so cold….just drove." It was all she could get out. She ignored everyone else that was in the room and only focused on George. 

          "I'm sorry sweetie, I don't understand. Why don't you start at the beginning? Don't worry though, everything will be fine." He held her in his lap and rocked her back and forth like you would a child.

          Nodding, she agreed that the beginning was a good place to start. She gathered all of her remaining Gryffindor courage and said the two words she knew would change their lives forever. Briefly she thought that this wasn't the way she was planning on telling everybody, but she pushed that thought aside. Taking a deep breath, she turned her head and looked George in the eye.  Then she dropped the bomb. 

          "I'm Pregnant."


	15. Voice of Truth and Reality Checks

Who Woulda Thunk It?

By jessebelle

Disclaimer: You know the routine; I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. It's a pity though, I really wouldn't mind owning the Weasley twins, Draco, Snape, or Oliver Wood. Do you think J.K. might give them to me as a Christmas present?

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Chapter Fifteen: The Voice of Truth and Reality Checks

          Everyone was shocked and stared at Hermione in silence. She had expected this, but she had hoped to tell George separately. The man in question was currently locked in her gaze. She held her breath as her words finally reached his mind and as they finally processed in his head. Thankfully, he smiled and pulled her into a hug.

          "Oh Mya, that's great. How long have you known? Why didn't you tell me sooner? It is mine, right?" 

          His last question was less enthusiastic then the previous ones. But she just gave a weak smile and nodded. "Of course it's yours. Who else have I slept with? And I've know since that day you found me in the snowstorm. I was going to tell you, but, I didn't think it was the right time."

          The couple ignored everyone else's surprise. The only one who didn't look completely shocked was Fred, but that was only because he knew of the two sleeping with each other. Everyone else was floored.

          George seemed to notice the lack of Hermione's enthusiasm. "Mya, honey, that's not all, is there? That's not the reason you're upset?" 

          Hermione felt more tears coming and nodded. George just pulled her into another hug, and then wiped the tears away. "What is it baby? What's wrong?"

          To any outsider the two would appear to be in love and in a serious relationship. Neither of them noticed their behavior to be odd though, because to them it was completely natural and they both needed it. 

          Hermione took a shaky breath. "My parents. I told them tonight, that's why I couldn't come to the party. They, they-" She started crying all over again, the pain still fresh. George just held her close, and then he noticed their audience.

          His parents looked shocked, as did everyone else. Even Fred who knew of their 'relationship' seemed to be in awe. Wordlessly, he picked Hermione up again and started for the fireplace. He knew that dealing with everybody would just make her sadder. Just as he was grabbing the floo powder, though,  his mother stopped him. 

          "George, she's in no condition to travel. Take her upstairs to your old room. Make sure she'd okay and make her comfortable. The two of you will be staying the night. Everyone else, you have two minutes to get all of your things and leave. Hermione has obviously had enough to deal with and having all of us pestering her will only make it worse. I'm kicking you all out."

          Hearing this made Hermione tense, which George felt, and she started crying harder. He quickly put the pieces together. 

          For the most part, all of his siblings understood and left as quickly as possible. But Fred, Ron, Harry, and Ginny stayed. His mother noticed this and started to yell again. 

          "I thought I told you to leave."

          "But we're Hermione's best friends. We're not going anywhere, she needs us." Harry started to protest.

          "Yeah, she needs us to take care of her. Obviously something happened and we need to fix it. I don't think Fred should be here, though, he isn't as close to her as we are."

          At Ron's argument, Fred and George gave a snort of laughter. They knew their youngest brother was dense, but come on. George was in no mood to argue. He turned to Fred, nodded and conveyed the message through his eyes, and readjusted Hermione in his arms. She had finally calmed down. On closer inspection though, all of the crying had left her exhausted and she'd worn herself into sleep. Mrs. Weasley knew that the twins would take care of everything, so she retired to bed with her husband leaving the group alone downstairs. 

          Fred decided to be the voice of truth. "Alright you three, that's all a load of bullshit. You may be Hermione's 'friends,'" He even used the air-quotes, "but you are far from being her best friends. Maybe you used to be, and maybe she used to need you, but you don't know anything about her. I speak for George and Hermione herself when I say that she definitely doesn't need you. You have been ignoring her, you pushed her away, and it was you guys that ended all friendship privileges you may have had. Now I'm not as nice as mom, so I'll say it out right. Get the hell out of here!"

          The three stood shocked at his words. They looked like they had just been told that magic wasn't real. Ginny was the first to get her voice back, but it was less strong then it usually was.

          "What do you know? You've never really known Hermione. We are her friends, we haven't been ignoring her." Even she realized that her arguments were weak.

          Fred gave a laugh and shared a look with George, who smirked. It was time for a reality check. 

          "Oh really? Well, answer me this. Where does Hermione work? Better yet, where does she even live? When's the last time you even talked to her? And who does Hermione see as a brother and who's her father figure? I bet you can't even answer one of those questions."

          Ron, never one to pass a challenge, gave his older brother a smug grin. "Ha, that's easy. Hermione works at the Ministry of Magic. She sees me and Harry as her brothers. She sees mom and dad as her parental figures and she lives at the same apartment that she lived in with Ginny." He looked to Harry and Ginny for support. The two gave it to him.

          George had tried to keep his cool, but seeing them not know a single thing about His Mya, well, it blew his top. He didn't yell though, because he didn't want to disturb the woman in his arms and he was past yelling on the anger scale. Instead his voice was low and sounded menacing. 

          "For you information, Ronald, Hermione works at Snape's Potion Palace in Diagon Alley, two stores down from the joke stop that I know you've been to countless times. She sees Draco Malfoy as her brother and Severus Snape as her father figure. She lives in the attic of her parent's house, though I think that changed tonight, and you haven't spoken to her for over two months, though that's not for her lack of trying. Now, I think you should do us all a favor and leave before I feel inclined to give you a brotherly attitude adjustment, and that includes Harry and Ginny."

          The three quickly realized that he was serious and after everything sunk in, they left feeling incredibly guilty and horrible. What he said was true and it made them sick as they realized it.

          When they had left, Fred turned to his twin and he girl he had begun to see as a sister. "George, take care of her. I'm going to go home and sleep. Do you need anything?"

          George nodded. "Yeah, do me a favor. Can you check her car for any clues if she was kicked out by her parents? I think that's what happened. I'm going to stay here with her tonight."

          Fred nodded and quickly ran out to the car. He returned a minute later, a somber expression on his face. He turned to his twin and nodded. "Yeah, it's all full of boxes and suitcases. I think she had to leave in a hurry. Wow, poor Hermione. I can't believe her parents would do something like that."

          "I know, and all because I got her pregnant." Sensing his twin's guilt, Fred tried to lighten the mood.

          "I guess they didn't want your spawn in their house. Wow, you're going to be a father and I'm going to be an uncle."

          George looked down at the beauty in his arms and nodded. He stared at her stomach and could just make out a small bulge. The reality of the situation hit him and he found himself smiling even with Hermione's grave situation. He found himself whispering, "I'm going to be a daddy," and he decided he liked the sound of that.


	16. George to the Rescue

Who Woulda Thunk It?

By jessebelle

E-mail: dracos_gryffindor_princess@yahoo.com     

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you can trace to the Potterverse.

&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

Chapter Sixteen: George to the Rescue

          The next morning, the first thing Hermione realized was that she didn't recognize her surroundings. The charred walls that used to be a different color, wasn't her bedroom walls. The bed she was sleeping in wasn't her nice and comfy bed, it was firmer and it was scarlet, not the purple she was used to.

          The second thing she became aware of was a familiar red head asleep next to her. George looked innocent in his sleep, so peaceful and childlike. She also noticed that even in his sleep he had on a mischievous smile. Hermione didn't want to disturb him, but if she wanted answers she had to get them from him.

          "George, wake up." She gently shook him.

          Hermione figured that he was like Ron and that he would be hard to wake up since he was a Weasley, therefore, she was greatly surprised when he jumped up at her touch. Immediately his eyes searched her for something, finally resting on her stomach. It was then when last night came rushing back to her.

          She remembered telling her parents about the baby, them kicking her out, blindly packing and leaving, and ending up at the Burrow. She also remembered she had told George, along with all of the other Weasleys.

          You would think that she'd start crying again, much like the night before. But Hermione had already cried enough tears and she wasn't able to cry anymore. However, she was still incredibly sad.

          Seeing the look on her face, George didn't hesitate in pulling her close and holding her in a hug. After a few moments, he kissed the top of her head and released her. When they had locked eyes, he gave her a reassuring smile. "Hey Mya, I know your sad and everything, but don't worry about it. I'll take care of you and everything will only get better, I promise."

          Hermione gave him a small smile. Even without his reassurance, she knew he was telling the truth. He would take care of her, her and the baby, and of that she had no doubt. But she still didn't know where they were.

          "George, where are we?"

          The question took him by surprise, but he recovered quickly. "Oh, we're at the Burrow. You weren't up to traveling last night so we crashed here."

          Hermione nodded, it made sense. She looked around the room. Upon closer inspection, she realized that this was the twins' old room. The charred walls were from all of the explosions when they had started experimenting for their jokes.  Her eyes fell on a clock. It was already ten, and she was late for work. She jumped up in panic. She had never taken off before and she most certainly had never been late. Sev and Draco must be worrying their heads off.

          "George, why didn't you wake me up sooner? I'm late for work!"

          George had been shocked when Hermione jumped up, but upon hearing her reason for doing so, he smiled. She was hysterical all because she was late. He knew for a fact that Snape wouldn't care, but that was His Mya, always on time for everything. Wait, His Mya? He'd have to think about it later because Hermione was going stir-crazy. 

          He stood up and put his hands on her shoulders. "Mya, calm down. Snape isn't going to be angry, especially when you tell him why you're late. I'll go get you a change of clothes from your car and you can take a nice, hot shower. Then after that we can have a nice breakfast, or brunch. Then we can go to the palace afterwards and explain to them what happened last night. Also, we can let them know about the baby." 

As he said the last part Hermione could see the happiness that shown in his eyes. She had been afraid that he would be mad at her, or abandon her, but so far he seemed thrilled about the prospect. She also realized that he was right. It would do her no good to panic, and his plan was reasonable.

"Okay, but we're going to have to owl them so they don't think anything happened to me. They're probably extremely worried by now." 

George nodded. "Alright, all do that. But you missy, will march to that shower now." He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her out the door into the bathroom. Hermione nodded and gave a laugh. Then she saluted him before he left. "Yes Sir!"

George left and went to get her things. Hermione was left with her thoughts. As she stripped down and got into the shower, her mind was on her dilemma. She didn't have anyplace to stay. That was her major problem. She supposed she could rent a place in Diagon Alley for cheap, but it'd have to be really cheap. She only had limited funds. Then there was the fact that she also had the baby to worry about. 

She was so caught up in her musings that she didn't notice when George slipped in with her clothes. Her friend was gentlemen enough not to stare, but he couldn't help but take a peek. He couldn't really see anything, only her silhouette, but it was enough to make him wish that he was in there with her. He left before she noticed his presence.

When Hermione got out of the shower and saw her clothes neatly folded on the sink, she just smiled and rolled her eyes. Quickly she dried off and got dressed. She then walked down the stairs and met up with everyone in the kitchen. 

Mrs. Weasley was cooking what smelt like a wonderful breakfast. George was sitting at the table looking like he was terribly bored, but he had on a grin that made her wonder what he was thinking of. When he saw her, his grin became wider.

"Hey Mione. Come sit down." He got up and pulled out the chair next to him. Hermione smiled gratefully at him. 

Mrs. Weasley turned around and placed a plate of delicious food in front of her. "Morning dear, I hope you're hungry. I just want you to know that you will always have a place here at the Burrow, especially with my first grandchild. I also want to thank you for that. I know you and George aren't…involved, but I'm happy for you two anyway." Then Hermione was pulled into a tight embrace, but not a bone crushing hug she was used to. Mrs. Weasley let her go and smiled at her. Hermione could see the tears in her eyes. After wiping her hands on her apron, Mrs. Weasley smiled at her again. "Well dears, I have some business to take care of. Hermione, eat up. When your finished just put the dishes in the sink, I'll take care of them. George, " Mrs. Weasley sniffled at him, "well, just make sure she's okay.  Now, I must be off. Hermione, we'll have to get together soon to make plans for this child. Love you dears." She left Hermione and George in the kitchen. Both could hear her muttering 'I'm going to be a grandma.' They shared amused glances.

They ate in silence for the most part. When they were almost done, George started to talk. 

"Hermione, I know that you only just told me and well, you just found out yourself, but I never want you to have to worry about the baby. I've been thinking about it and even though it wasn't planned, I don't think I could be happier. I'd like to help you raise it, if you'll let me." He looked nervous like she'd say no. 

Hermione hadn't realized how much she needed his reassurance. She hadn't realized how afraid she had been that he'd either leave her alone to take care of the baby.  Hearing him say that he wanted to be an active part in their child's life, well it just made her extremely happy. "George, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Now both of them were smiling like idiots, but they were happy, for the most part. Now Hermione only had one issue.

"George, where am I going to live? I know your mom said I was welcome here, but I don't think she wants me to move in. I was thinking of getting a flat in Diagon Alley, so I could be close to the palace, but I don't have a lot of money."

George had been thinking about this too. He had an idea, but he wasn't sure how she'd react to it. "Well, I've been thinking."

"Well that's never good." 

"Hey!" Even though he sounded offended, hearing Hermione joke with him and laugh was music to his ears and told him she'd be okay. "Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted," He paused watching her shake her head in amusement, "I had an idea. How about you move in with me?"

Hermione definitely hadn't expected that. "What? You mean move into the flat with you and George? I couldn't, I can't possibly-"

"No, I mean, well, you know how some of the shopkeepers in Diagon Alley live above their stores?" At her nod he continued. "Well, there's a flat over the joke shop. Fred and I were going to rent it out, but I think that you and I could live comfortably there. You'd be close to the palace, I wouldn't be late for work anymore, and it'd solve all of our problems."

"But what about Fred? You and him have always lived together. I wouldn't want to make you do something you don't want to do."

"Well, I think it's time I developed a personality of my own. It's always 'the twins' or 'Fred and George.' Me and him are like one person, but we're not. I think we need to establish that we are two people, not one. Also, I'm tired of hearing Fred with Angelina. Neither of them knows a good silencing charm."

Hermione smiled. It was perfect and convenient. She understood his reasoning and surprisingly it made sense. It was the solution to all of her problems. 

"You know, I think we just found a place for me to live, with you of course."

George, pleased that she had agreed, beamed with delight. "Really?"

Hermione nodded. "Really, and when the baby comes, it'll be like a family, albeit an odd one."

George got up and pulled Hermione into a hug, swinging her around. "Yay, all of our problems our solved. Now, let's go visit the palace and tell them the good news."

"What about me staying to work?"

"Oh, well you're taking the day off. We need to get you moved in ASAP." Hermione nodded. Then as an afterthought, George added, "And I should probably tell Fred I'm moving out." Then he grinned wickedly. "Or better yet, we can see how long it takes for him to notice I'm gone." The kitchen of the Burrow was filled with the laughter of the parents-to-be. For now, everything was right in the world, even with Hermione's previous problems.


	17. Ahh, You're Squishing Me!

Who Woulda Thunk It?

By jessebelle

E-mail: dracos_gryffindor_princess@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's from the Harry Potter books. What you don't recognize is mine, along with the plot.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chapter Seventeen: Ahhh, You're Squishing Me!

Hermione and George had made all the arrangements that they could for the day. Hermione would be moving her stuff into the flat today. George would join her as soon as he could. 

          Now the two were on their way to the palace. Hermione had a feeling that even with the note, Sev and Draco were worried about her.  The feeling was nice though, knowing that they cared. They arrived at the palace and entered through the front.

          Hermione was right; they were worried. Snape and Draco were behind the counter. Hermione could hear them discussing places she might be. Alexia was also there with Will. She was helping her husband and Severus make plans to find her. There weren't any customers in the store and surprisingly they didn't turn at the sound of the bell. 

          Hermione shared an amused look with George, who was right behind her. Apparently they did catch the attention of one person. Will saw them enter and his face lit up with delight. He started crawling in their direction right away. When Alexia saw him, she picked him up.

          "No Will, you need to stay behind the counter where mommy can see you."

          Will pouted. "Auntie Mya." He clapped his pudgy hands.

          Alexia shook her head. "Sorry honey, but we're trying to find her. Why don't you go play with your toys. I promise we'll find her soon." She placed him on the floor and turned back to the conversation.

Will made sure she wasn't paying attention before making a run for it. He made it this time and landed in Hermione's outstretched arms. He smiled at her and George and clapped his hands enthusiastically. Then he grinned the Malfoy grin. It somehow looked cuter on him then Draco.

          "Momma, what do I's get if I's finds Auntie Mya?" Hermione rolled her eyes. He was going to turn out like his father, definitely a smart one and very cunning.

          Alexia didn't turn from the conversation where Severus was suggesting that Hermione was at Hogwarts, but she did answer her son. "If you find Auntie Mya momma and daddy will buy you that toy broom you wanted. Now why don't you just be a good boy for mommy and be quiet for now, okay?"

          Will smiled at Hermione and George, who was trying not to laugh. "Momma, I's wants the gween boom."

          "Will, I told you to be quiet, and you're not getting that broom!"

          In Hermione's arms, Will pouted. "But you said if I's finded Auntie Mya I's could get it."

          Alexia turned, prepared to scold him, but stopped when she saw who was holding him. "Hermione! Merlin, William you found her…and George?" Alexia sprinted the short distance across the shop and engulfed Hermione in a hug. 

          When they heard the ruckus, Severus and Draco turned. Instantly, smiles and looks of relief took over their features. Taking a lead from Alexia, they formed a big group hug with Hermione squashed in the center.

          "Where were you? We were so worried!" The relief was evident in Draco's voice.

          "You, young lady, well, at least you're safe."  Severus' face was full of affection.

          George watched the scene in amusement until it was broken by William's cry of "Ahh, you're squishing me!" All the adults pulled away from each other sheepishly, Hermione was grinning.

          "Um, I'm just going to take a wild guess and say you were worried."

          "Naw, you think?" Draco's voice dripped with sarcasm. Alexia hit him in the arm.

          "Be nice. Hermione, where were you? It had to be something big for you to miss work."

          Hermione gave them a confused look. "Didn't you get the note George sent?" She turned to George who put his hands up and shrugged. He had owled them, if they didn't get it, it wasn't his fault.

          "What owl? We didn't get any owls." Severus' face was crunched up in confusion.

          George spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He started chuckling. The rest of the group stared at him like he was crazy. He stopped laughing and smiled. "I think I found your owl. See Mya, I did send it." He pointed to a lump on the floor that was identified as Errol, who had the letter in his beak. Draco walked over to him and picked the exhausted owl and the letter up.

          "Um, George, I think your owl's dead." George shook his head and took Errol. 

          "No, he's just really, really, old. I don't know how he's still alive, but he is. He'll be fine in a day or two." He placed the owl on the counter. 

          Draco nodded then opened up the note they hadn't received. He read it aloud.

          "Dear Severus, Draco, and who ever else is at the shop. Hermione won't be in today until later. Something came up and Hermione was too distraught to do anything so I let her sleep. We're currently at the burrow, but we plan to stop by around lunch. Don't worry, she's fine. We'll see you later. George.

          "Huh, so we did get a letter." Draco put it down next to the owl.

          Hermione just rolled her eyes. "I commend you on your observational skills, really, they're superb."

          The adults, all but Draco, laughed. He just rose and eyebrow. "Really Hermione, sarcasm does not suit you.  Now, being the caring person I am, and I'm just curious, what happened? I can see you're all right now, but I have a feeling something big happened."

          "You're right, but why don't we sit down first. It's a long, unpleasant story and my feet hurt."

          The group nodded their assent and they all moved behind the counter. They didn't have to worry about any customers because the shop had been closed all day.  When everyone was settled, Hermione, with help from George, told the tale. She started off with her being pregnant. Draco had smirked, Alexia looked smug, George beamed with pride, and Severus was shocked. After quickly getting over his shock, he'd expressed his congratulations and how happy and proud he was.  When she told t hem about her parents, everyone had gotten angry. Severus and Draco looked ready to kill and George, well George got closer and put his arm around her, comforting her, because e knew how upset the subject made her. They'd all listened as Hermione explained she'd subconsciously went to the Weasley's. George had filled everyone in on what happened next. Finally Hermione ended it with telling them the plans George had come up with this morning.

          "So, I'm going to move into the apartment above the joke shop and George will move in with me."

          There was a silence when everyone processed what they heard. The somber mood was broken again, by Will and his snores coming from his spot on the floor. 

          "Well, I guess someone's tired. Hermione, I can't believe your parents would do that to you, but if you need anything, anything at all, you can count on me and Draco. Honey, we need to get him home and into bed, would you mind?" Draco nodded. He stood up, and then walked over to Hermione. He bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He smirked when he noticed the glare he was receiving from George, someone was jealous. But he didn't dwell on it. He then picked up Will and prepared to go home. The family didn't need to say anything, Hermione understood. She smiled as she watched the happy family of three walk out of the shop. An image of her, George, and the baby acting like a family popped in her head. It was only for a second, but it had a huge impact.  The same image had hit George, but he too, didn't say anything. 

          Finally, Snape stood up. He walked over to Hermione and kneeled down in front of her. He took her hands in his and gave her a smile. "Hermione, I just want to let you know that you're parents are wrong. I don't know if you feel the same, but you're like a daughter to me. I'm certain if I had reproduced, that my daughter would be a lot like you, and I'd be happy if they did. I understand what happened and I'm not mad at you, or ashamed, far from it. I'm hoping, that like Uncle Draco, I can be Grandpa Sev. I'll be here with you all the way, and I know that George will take wonderful care of you. Now, I should probably open the store, and I know that you need to move into your new apartment. So why don't you go do that and you can come to work tomorrow if you feel like it, alright?" Hermione had tears of happiness running down her cheeks. She engulfed Severus in a hug and nodded. Over her shoulder, Severus sent George a look. The redhead just nodded and pulled Hermione off of Snape. 

          "Come on Mya, we'll go see our new apartment. I guarantee you'll love it." 

          "Alright, let's go. " With George's arm around her, they walked to their apartment. But before they left the store, Hermione turned around and faced Severus. "For what it's worth, I feel the same way. And knowing you care and aren't mad, it means a lot."

Snape smiled and nodded in response.

          Now with a new, more pleasant look on things, Hermione allowed George to guide her to their new life. For the first time, Hermione was anticipating all of the changes that would come their way. She knew that there would be many more to come.


	18. The Sound of Happiness

Who Woulda Thunk It?

By jessebelle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you'd recognize from the HP books.

*******************************************************************************

Chapter Eighteen: The Sound of Happiness

          Hermione and George left the palace with smiles on their faces. Hermione had her mind on her thoughts and was therefore, surprised when George stopped.

          "Mya, we're here." 

          Hermione looked up, they were at the joke shop. She smiled at George. "Well then, let's go in already; I want to see my new home."

          George flashed her a grin and opened up the door to his and his brother's store. Instead of opening up to the store part of the joke shop, they were in a hallway. On their right was a door that led to the real shop, and in front of them were the stairs that led to their apartment. Taking a deep breath, Hermione took the first step foreword and began the journey to her, no their, new home. George followed, silently behind her.

          When she reached the top landing, there was a door to her right and another door in front of her. When George reached her a few seconds later, she raised a questioning eyebrow. Seeing this, he answered her unspoken question.

          "It opens to the stairs that will take you to the roof. Now this is our stop." He gestured to the door on their right. Hermione nodded at him and he pulled out the key to the apartment. After a moment's hesitation, he unlocked the door and opened it. The door opened with a slight, but not really loud, creak. He held his arm out. "After you."

          Hermione went to enter, but suddenly a pair of hands that she knew as George's, covered her eyes. She thought about putting up a fuss, but realized it was cute. She finally entered the apartment with only a small amount of apprehension. George helped her walk deeper into the apartment. When they finally stopped, Hermione guessed that they had to be near the center of the room. Suddenly she felt George's hot, warm breath, tickling her neck. She gave an involuntary shudder that he didn't seem to notice. 

          "Open your eyes." His words as he whispered tickled her neck. He removed his hands and she opened her eyes, surprised that the apartment didn't really reflect the twins' style at all.

          The walls were painted a nice peach. There were French doors that led out to a balcony on her right; one Hermione hadn't ever noticed was above the front of the shop. A comfy L shaped couch was placed in the left corner, its color a nice cream. Of all things, a television was across from the couch on a well equipped entertainment center. There were two end tables on each end of the couch, a coffee table, where Hermione envisioned having to yell at George to put his feet down, that all matched perfectly. Then there were the book cases. There were two book cases on each side of the entertainment center. At the moment they were bare, but Hermione new that they wouldn't remain that way. On her left was a dinning room that already had a table that matched the rest of the furniture. She walked over there and found the kitchen leading off of the dining room. The kitchen appeared small, but when she walked into it, magically it enlarged. The floors were tiled, a nice country blue and cream pattern. When you entered the kitchen, straight across from you was a small window. Under the window was the sink and on either side of the window were two cabinets. On the left was a glass door that led to another staircase, only this one led down to the back of the building. Counter tops and more cabinets lined both sides of the kitchen. On the left was the stove and on the right was a refrigerator. An island was in the middle of the kitchen with four stools. Everything matched the country blue theme. The kitchen came with many wizard and muggle appliances.  The view outside of the window confused Hermione greatly. Basically it looked to be a community of witches and wizard families living in nice homes across the street from where she was at. There was also a park in between where children were playing, some on broomsticks. Hermione, curious as she was, opened the window and stuck her head out. Looking left and right, it appeared that much of the same scene was on either side of her new home. 

          George had been watched her the entire time. He was happy to see her so happy and in wonderment about their new place. He new she'd be curious about their new neighbors and he found the look on her face delightfully cute.

          Hermione decided that it was enough time spent in the kitchen. She pulled her head back in and closed the window. Turning around, she saw George watching her with an amused expression.

          "What?" His grin only got wider. 

          "Nothin', let me show you the bedroom." Hermione gave a start at that. Did this mean there was only one and that they'd have to share? Sure, he was the father of her unborn child and true, she really wouldn't mind it, being wrapped in George's arms all night, but they hadn't really discussed anything like that and she wasn't sure if George still felt _that_ way about her.

          George, realized his mistake, corrected himself, not realizing the thoughts going through his friends' head. "Um, I mean bedrooms, as in more than one, because we don't need to share and there's also a room for the baby and a guest room and-"

          "I get it." Hermione gave him an amused grin as he rambled on. Nodding, he held out his arm. She rolled her eyes, but took it anyway. 

          Passing through the dinning room and reentering the living room, Hermione realized that the only thing that really represented the twins was the orange shaggy carpet. But Hermione wasn't going to complain, one, she realized quickly that the apartment could have been much, much more twin inspired, and two, she kinda liked the carpet.

          George took her back to the living room and made a left turn. Across from the door was the hallway that led to the bedrooms and bathroom. There were four rooms in total, two bathrooms, and one storage closet. 

          On the right side of the hallway was first the closet, then two of the bedrooms. On the left side of the closet were the bathroom and the third bedroom. At the end of the hall was the fourth bedroom, which happened to be the largest and had its own bathroom. All of the doors where open so she could see the room's contents. 

          The bathroom was ocean themed. Fish, waves, sea shells, and mermaids were the main decoration. Thanks to magic, the bathroom only appeared to be small. There was a large shower/bath, the toilet, and a large sink. A large mirror/potion cabinet was above it. 

          Next door was a fairly good sized room. At first Hermione was kind of confused as to why it was completely bare, but then she realized what George had been thinking, it was perfect for the nursery. 

          The master bedroom was huge. There was a large walk in closet that was empty on the right side of the room. A huge four poster was located on the left side of the room, centered on the wall. A desk was to its right, a wardrobe to its left. Also on its left was the huge bathroom. It greatly reminded Hermione of the prefect bathrooms at Hogwarts, especially with the Jacuzzi. 

          On the far wall, across from the entrance, was another set of French doors that led to the balcony. The view wasn't all that great, just an alley, but Hermione could fix that with a simple spell. The carpet was still shaggy, only this time it was purple in color. Hermione quickly figured out that the only places that weren't carpeted were the bathrooms and the kitchen. 

          Hermione decided that she wanted this room. She turned to George who still had on that damn smirk, but instead of letting it infuriate her, she acted like a kid begging for a treat at the store. 

          "Please George, can I have this room. I promise to keep it clean and everything and I really want it. Please, I'll be a good girl." 

          George bust out laughing at this. Hermione frowned at his reaction, but quickly brightened up at his answer. "Of course Mya, this room is definitely you and I was planning on having you in here anyway. I figure that I'll take the bedroom on the right and we'll make the room on the left, the empty one we were just in, into the nursery."

          Hermione ran up and hugged George with a lot of happiness and enthusiasm. He hugged her back with just as much emotion. She had gone from homeless to having this great apartment all in less then twenty-four hours. She new she was lucky and she thanked Merlin for George. Speaking of him, he happened to be speaking to her.

          "Well Mya, I'm guessing you like the apartment. Why don't we go check out the other two rooms, mine and the guest room, and then we can unpack. Oh, and we should order some food too."

          Hermione smiled. "Food is good. Make it Chinese and I'll be your bestest friend ever." 

          George rolled his eyes. "You already are Mya. So Chinese it is."

          "Thank you." George went to wave it off, but Hermione became serious. "No George, really, thank you." 

          George pulled her into a hug. "You don't need to thank me Mya, seeing you happy and okay is thanks enough. I love you. You can take that any way you want it, but it's true. And besides, you're having my child; I think that I might have to thank you. So what do you say we go order the food and we can call it even?" 

          Hermione, nodded. "Deal."

          "Okay, now stop crying, because I know you are, and I'll race you into the bedroom." He pulled away from Hermione and waggled his eyebrows.

          "George!" Hermione sounded scandalized, though he could see she was grinning and hit him in the arm. His smile grew wider.

          "Last one there's a rotten egg." He started running to his room. Hermione took one last look at her new bedroom and took off after him. There laughter rang throughout the apartment, a sound that would become a permanent feature there, the sound of happiness and love.


	19. The Best Thing She Ever Read

Who Woulda Thunk It?

By jessebelle

Email: dracos_gryffindor_princess@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: Okay, I've decided I've put enough of these up that you realize I don't own the HP things. So consider this my last disclaimer for this story, it covers any thing else I might use that doesn't belong to me. Okay?

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Chapter Nineteen: The Best Thing She Ever Read

          It was February now, the fourteenth to be exact. In the two months that had gone by, a lot had happened. Fred had come home one day to find all of his twin's belongings missing. He had freaked out and panicked, calling the ministry to report a robbery. George had had to go and smooth things over, explaining he had moved out. Percy had chewed both of the twins out for causing trouble; he'd been turned into a girl for a day in response.

          Hermione continued to work at the palace, but both Severus and Draco had putting a lot of restrictions on what she could do. George had helped out with that, telling them what the doctor had claimed she could or couldn't do. Basically, she was left to take care of all of the customers. It was quite boring, but it was the only thing the guys would let her do. 

          But she wasn't alone in her overprotective-guy-syndrome; Alexia had announced her pregnancy on New Years. She was only three months pregnant, compared to Hermione's six months. She was usually found hanging around the palace, talking with Hermione while the two of them kept an eye on Will. Hermione was showing… a lot. She was huge, and she wasn't exactly sure how normal it was to be this big. Alexia had assured her that nothing was wrong and that everything would be fine. Hermione was extremely thankful for her friends. 

          Hermione had also gotten her other friends back. It was only a mere comparison to how close her, Ron, and Harry had been when they were at Hogwarts, but it was better then it had been. The two guys had invited her out to dinner one night after she'd moved into George's. Both of them had apologized profoundly for their behavior.           They wanted it to be like it had been; the dream team, but she'd told them it would take time. She had a whole new life now that didn't feature them and if they wanted to be in her life, they'd have to work their way slowly. Both boys had agreed. Harry and Ron both had their lives also, so now the three of them were working harder to include each other. It wasn't a lot at first, an owl here, a visit there, but they now had a somewhat steady correspondence. Ginny was included in all of this, but the trio had all agreed it was more important that they fix their relationship first before including her. 

          Ginny and Harry had gotten married on the 31st of January. They hadn't wanted to wait a long, long time. It had been a huge affair, very expensive, but that was what happened when the boy-who-lived got married to the only Weasley daughter. Hermione and George had gone together, but not _together. A lot of the people there had given their congratulations on the baby and on their relationship. It had been quite embarrassing explaining that the two of them weren't involved._

          That was the other thing that had been happening. Hermione had been falling for George, even before the baby. She didn't know if his feelings were the same and the two of them had been dancing around each other for a while now. Living in the same place caused a lot of accidents which caused them to get close. She lost count of the times that they'd run into each other while one was in the shower, or changing. Those times usually resulted in red faces and avoiding each other for the rest of the day.

           There had been the numerous times they'd fallen to sleep together; on the couch, in Hermione's bed, in George's bed, the one time in the kitchen. Needless to say it was embarrassing when the two would wake up. 

          But there had also been the moments when Hermione was sure he was going to say something, confirm that their feelings were mutual. Both of them had discovered the roof and Hermione had fallen in love with it. She usually went up there at night to think, or read. And a few times George had joined her, both of them just offering the other company. 

          Then there were the times with the baby. It had been in the middle of a movie when the baby had kicked the first time. George and Hermione had been on the couch, George resting his head on Hermione's now plump belly. Both had been in awe as they felt the movement and they'd gotten quite close. Hermione had been convinced George was going to kiss her, and then they'd been interrupted by the pizza man. That was one of the few times that things hadn't been too awkward between the two, claiming they'd been caught up in the moment. 

          There were countless other times, too many to say. Fate kept pushing them together, along with all of their friends and family. All of the Weasley's had witnessed how George acted around her, Fred especially. They'd been trying to convince him to act upon his feelings. There were also Hermione's friends at the Palace. Severus, Draco, Alexia, and even little William had been trying to get the two to admit their feelings for each other. But both were extremely stubborn and too afraid to admit their feelings. 

          Back to the present, it was Valentine's Day; the day of love, romance, and togetherness. Cupid was on overload with the two of them, but he was more stubborn then the two of them, at least, we hope. Hermione had had another check up today with the doctor. George had been attending them with her, but it was unfortunate that he'd had to work to day so Fred could take out Angelina. Therefore, he missed a very important piece of information that Hermione was looking foreword to sharing with him that night. 

           George had been convinced by his mother that even though he and Hermione weren't together, they should still have a nice dinner that night. Hermione had agreed saying that it would be nice to do something special, but that he should surprise her. Secretly he was hoping he'd do something romantic and that they would be able to resolve their feelings once and for all.

          That was why Hermione was currently in her bedroom, running around, well as much as she was able to, being pregnant and all, trying to get ready. She'd already gotten dressed. She had on a pale pink dress. It came down to her knees and fanned out just a bit. The top buttoned down to the waist and its sleeves were short. The dress displayed her pregnant belly cutely. The dress itself looked kind of girlish, but Hermione loved it.

          She kept her hair down, though it was tamed. Her hair was straight, but it curled in slightly on the ends. As for makeup, she wore the bare minimum; a little blush, mascara, and a little bit of pale pink lip gloss.  Her only problem was that all of her jewelry was missing. After searching her room, there wasn't a sign of even a single lost earring. Who ever had stolen her jewelry did a through job. She was so distracted trying to find some thing to adorn her neck that she didn't notice when her door opened the slightest bit or when the blue box floated in her room and landed on her bed. She only realized this when she sat on her bed, preparing for a nice cry sponsored by her hormones, and sat on the box.

          After pulling them out from under her butt, she peered at the box closely. It looked like a jewelry box, one from the jeweler in Diagon Alley. Opening it, she gasped. Inside was a silver chain with a silver heart locket. Matching heart earrings came with along with a matching bracelet made from the silver hearts. A note came along with it. After reading what it said, the tears finally came, though they were tears of joy rather than frustration.

          _Dearest Mya,_

_          I know that Valentine's Day is usually for lovers, and even though we technically belong in that category, See your stomach for evidence, we aren't true lovers. But I feel as though we should celebrate anyway. As you may have heard from the source, me, I happen to love you. Your friendship means the world to me and the child you're carrying inside of you just makes me love you a million times more. I'm not a man of words, well, some might disagree, but surprisingly I found this easy to write as every word is true. The jewelry was an ingenious idea by me, if I do say so myself, and just so you know, the hearts represent the love between us. Now I've prepared a special night for us and I know you've spent a lot of time making your self pretty, though I don't see why you need to, you're always beautiful to me, so you need to put on the jewelry and the blindfold that's with it, and come out of your room. Then the celebration can begin._

_                                                Loads of love, _

_                                                   George. _

Hermione had was know for reading anything she could get her hands on, but nothing she had read came close to what George had written. She now had proof that he loved her, though she still didn't know how he loved her. She resolved to figure it out tonight. Wiping away her happy tears, she put on the jewelry. She smiled when she realized it was simple enough to go with her dress. She quickly put on her pale pink sandals, showing off her painted toes, courtesy of George from the night before. She'd been complaining of not being able to reach her feet, so he had done them for her, surprisingly well too. She then placed the blindfold that had been included, and walked out the door to begin a night that could change everything. 


	20. Valentines and I Love You's

Who Woulda Thunk It?

By jessebelle

Disclaimer: I don't own the things you recognize from Harry Potter.

Author's note: I'm not really sorry I took so long. As I said in my other story, I was sick and hospitalized for about two weeks in addition to a small writer's block. Writing these weren't necessarily my main concern. But I did write it, so better late then never. And it's the one you've all been waiting for. A small warning, this chapter does include some talk of sex and things that people not paying attention to the rating might not want to or need to read. It's not smut and I really didn't need to write a sex scene. For all those adults out there, use your imagination, I'm fifteen, I don't do details. Plus my mother would kill me, so this is what you get. I think it's written wonderfully, 'specially since I didn't have a real plan for the chapter. So anyway, I'll try to update soon, but I hope all you Hr/G shippers will be happy. I'm also taking suggestions for baby names. I'll let you know now, I like uncommon names, so if you have an idea, put it in your reviews.  Toodles.

************************************************************************

Chapter Twenty: Valentines and I Love You's

            Hermione slowly opened the door. She held onto the side of the wall, but she still tripped. Before she touched the ground, a pair of strong, familiar arms wrapped around her and righted her.

            "George, is that you?"   

            "Yeah, I came to take you to dinner. I didn't expect you to walk around blindfolded, though." His arms were still wrapped around her and he sounded amused.   

            "Oh, I didn't think. Um, can I take the blindfold off now?"

            George chuckled. "No, but I will take you to a place where you can."

            Hermione smiled. "Let's get going." She felt George release her, and she felt a bit of loss. He then took her arm and led her down the hall. They were almost to the door when he stopped. "What, did you forget something?"

            "Yeah, I forgot to mention how beautiful you look tonight."

            Hermione felt her face blush. "Thank you."

            "No need, I'm just stating the truth." He started leading her again. From memory, she could tell he was taking her up to the roof. But why would he do that? She was answered when he stopped. She could feel the cold, night air around them and she could hear some of the bustling people below. She felt George come close, his warm breath warming her face as his hands undid the blindfold. She blinked a few times, and opened her eyes to see the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes. George smiled at her.

            "There, now everything's perfect." He slowly moved out of the way, and Hermione had to gasp at what she saw.

            The roof was devoid of all the junk that had previously held a home there. In one corner a piano and a few other stringed instruments were charmed to play by themselves. Classical music, one of her favorites, filled the air. In the center was a table set for two. The roof was lit with candles and fairies alike, twinkling and making it truly wondrous.    George, at her side, smiled. "Do you like it?"

            She turned to face him. "No, I love it." 

            He grinned and took her by the arm. "This way milady, our feast awaits us." He took her to one of the seats and helped her sit down. She smiled graciously as she placed her napkin on her lap. George sat across from her, his face lit by the candles on the table.            In front of each of them was a covered silver platter which she guessed was filled with their dinner. George lifted the cover off of his and she found she was correct. She, too, uncovered her meal, which smelled delicious. 

            It was chicken parmesan and a side of pasta with marinara sauce. She looked up and was startled to see George filling a wine glass. "Um, George, I can't have alcohol since I'm pregnant. And wasn't that how it happened in the first place." She normally wouldn't mind having wine with a meal, but it wasn't safe to drink with the baby and if she and George drinking led to them having sex, well, she didn't want to blame it on the drinking.

            "I know. That's why we're having sparkling grape juice." He smiled his dopey smile and Hermione's heart swelled.

            "Well, you have everything covered."

            He smiled. "Just about. Happy Valentine's Day, Mya."

            "Happy Valentine's Day, George. And thank you for the jewelry, it's beautiful. But you will return all of my other jewelry after tonight, right?"

            He grinned. "You'll have to ask Fred for it. He kinda helped me up with the set up tonight and it was his job to get the jewelry."

            Hermione laughed. "Is that why you were working today?"

            "No, I did have to work for him. He and Angelina went out for a nice lunch today. This was payback for me covering for him. Do you like the meal?"

            He and Hermione both had been eating as they talked. "Yes, it's wonderful. Did you cook it yourself?" She was skeptical, and she was sure he could hear it in her voice.

            "No, mum made it." He sounded a bit embarrassed.

            "Well, she is a wonderful cook."

            "Yeah, she is."

            There was silence for a while as they finished their meals. Hermione placed her fork down, finished, when the plate cleaned itself and dessert appeared. "How, I thought that only happened at Hogwarts?"

            He looked up and grinned mischievously. "Easy, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes new item, three course plates. You can charm up to three different types of food to appear when one's finished. Hasn't been released to the public yet."

            Hermione rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "And I guess I get special privileges since I'm the mother of your baby?" 

            He smiled as she reminded him of the fact. "No, just because you're you."         She blushed and took a bite of her strawberry cheesecake and looked up when he started to talk. "So, how'd the appointment go this afternoon? I really wish I could've been there."

            Hermione suddenly remembered the news she had for him. Her entire face lit up as she talked. "Everything is perfect. Both babies are absolutely healthy."

            "Good, I- wait! Babies? As in plural?"

            Hermione nodded. "Yep, we're having twins. I guess it runs in the family."

            George's mouth dropped open, and his surprise turned into a bigger smile than she'd ever seen on him. "Wow, twins. That's, I mean, wow. We'll have to get everything in double though, but it shouldn't be a problem. How are we going to tell my mum? How are we going to tell everyone? I can't wait to see Fred's reaction. Twins, I can't believe it."

            Hermione's soft laughter flowed over to his ears. He looked up and smiled before standing up. She gave him a strange look, but he walked over to her and held out a hand. "May I have this dance?"

            Hermione smiled, suddenly feeling shy. "Yes, you may." He pulled her to her feet and they walked a little closer to the piano. He wrapped his arms around her, and she him, and both had the perfect feeling of contentment. Hermione rested her head on his chest, cursing her huge stomach because she couldn't get closer to him. She breathed in his scent and smelled his cologne. She loved his smell. Suddenly his voice came from above her. She turned to face him and listened to what he had to say.

            "Mya, I'm afraid I have an ulterior motive for tonight's dinner."

            "What?"

            "I um, well, you see. Merlin this is hard. Listen, I like you, no, I love you."

            Hermione suddenly felt like she was on top of the world, but she had to make sure she wasn't jumping ahead of herself.  "I know, like a friend, right?" She made sure to convey a little bit of sadness at this fact in her voice.

            "No, not like a friend. I know you might not feel the same way, but I think I've loved you for a very long time, long before we moved in together. I know you know I used to have a crush on you a while ago, but that night we spent together, it was one of the best nights of my life. And I'm not sure, but I think, or I hope, you feel the same way. It's been torture not to be able to love you like I want to every time I come home from work, or when ever you're reading a new book on the couch and your nose does that cute scrunchy thing. I've fallen in love you, truly, madly, deeply in love with you Hermione Granger, and what I'm asking, is if maybe you might have the slightest feelings toward me."

            By now they were standing still. Hermione was facing George and shock was plainly written on her features. It was almost too good to be true. Suddenly she felt tears fall down her cheek and George's face fell.

            "Damn hormones." She wiped the tears away and gave him a watery smile. "George, I thought I was crazy. I was so scared when I found out I was pregnant. I suspected something had happened between us and only knowing that you were most likely the father of my babies kept me sane. I fell in love with you, probably the first day when you and Fred appeared in my room and actually cared that something was wrong. I thought you didn't feel the same way."

            He smiled and pulled her closer. "But I do, I was just too scared to say anything."

            "Same here. So your answer is yes, I do have feelings for you, but they probably rival your own towards me."

            She looked up from his chest and saw the love written in his eyes. Slowly gravity took over and their faces came closer, closer, and closer together until their lips were almost touching.

            "I love you Mya."

            "I love you too, George."

            Then they kissed. Their lips touched and it was like a dam broke, all of their pent up feelings releasing in their kiss. George's tongue sought entrance to her mouth and she eagerly gave him the permission he needed to enter. Soon their tongues danced, battled in a sea of love. They didn't realize it at first, but they were moving to the exit for the roof. Their kiss didn't stop. George leaned down and scooped Hermione up; holding her like a prince would a princess. He walked her down the stairs and only stopped when they were inside their apartment. He let her down and she leaned on the other side of the door, their passion directing their actions. 

            George's lips left hers and a feeling of loss overcame her, to be replaced with a feeling of anticipation as he trailed kisses down her neck. His arms were still wrapped around her, exploring her body as best as they could, just like she was exploring him. He brought his lips back to her mouth where they were captured in a searing kiss. He spoke in-between kisses, asking her a question that didn't really need to be asked.

            "Mya-" kiss, "are we-" kiss, "going to-" kiss, "go-" kiss, "further?" kiss. 

            Hermione only nodded, needing to feel his lips on hers.

            "But what-" kiss, "about-" kiss, "the babies?" kiss.

            Hermione sighed and broke apart for a moment. "They'll be fine. There's nothing wrong with making love while you're pregnant, as long as we're careful." Her eyes pleaded with his, begging him to go on.

            He didn't need to be told twice. "Then what are we waiting for?" With a squeal from Hermione, he scooped her up again and carried her to her bedroom, closing the door behind them. The rest of the night was spent showing each other just exactly how much they loved the other. Needless to say, they didn't get that much sleep.


	21. Dinner Invites, the Red Blur, and Dumble...

Who Woulda Thunk It?

By jessebelle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Harry Potter Universe you might recognize.

Author's note: Okay people, don't hate me, but I just went through and organized the ending and how many chapters there will be. I'm going by the dream I had, and to include everything, unfortunately there will only be 25 chapters. That means including this chapter, five left. Don't bug me about it yet though, cuz I do plan to ask you guys for requests and outtakes you might want me to write. I don't think this story will ever truly be finished, it's my favorite of all my stories and when I get bored or get an idea I might post an outtake. But for the main story, you get five more chappies. Sad yes, but spend this time thinking of scenes you want me to write, it'll be sort of a challenge request page. I dunno, it's just an idea, one that I hope you guys will like. Anyway, on with the story.

************************************************************************

Chapter Twenty-One: Dinner Invites, the Red Blur, and McGonagall and Dumbledore? Ewwww.

            It was March now, and all of Hermione's previous joys had been amplified now that she was officially in a relationship with George. No one except those closest to Hermione and George knew, but they were going to announce it at the Weasley dinner tonight, that and Hermione was pregnant with twins.  It had been a hard secret to keep, but they knew that if one person found out, soon everyone would know.

            We find our heroine at work. Hermione was sitting down behind the counter next to a pregnant Alexia and Draco was sitting on top of the counter.  William had just started daycare, so the adults were free to talk.

            "So, are you and George going to announce it tonight?" Hermione smiled at Alexia's question. 

            "Yep. I think you guys will be shocked."

            "What? But we already know you guys are seeing each other." Alexia nodded in agreement with her husband.

            "Yes, you do know that, but you don't know everything."

            Draco pouted. "You're going to tell us now though, right?"

            Hermione and Alexia both cracked up. "No, I'm going to make you wait."

            "You're so mean to me." The girls just shook their heads in amusement. "Hey wait a minute, we're not going to be there, it's a Weasley dinner."

            "Yeah, unless there's something you forgot to ask us." Alexia gave Hermione a look.

            "Damn, I forgot about that. Draco, Alexia, I'd like you guys to bring William and come tonight."

            "You want me, Draco Malfoy, to go with you to a Weasley get together, key word, Weasley."

            "Yes, that's right." Now Hermione was pouting.

            "I don't want to see anymore of Potty and Weasel than I have to; especially after all they've done to you."

            "I know, but they've apologized, and I could use your moral support, both me and George. And besides, you like the twins, if anything we can have a little circle, you might not even have to see Harry and Ron."

            Draco raised an eyebrow. "Let me think a moment, uh-" Before he could answer, Alexia put a hand over his mouth. 

            "Hermione, we'd love to come. I'm sure Draco agrees with me, right honey." She dropped her hand.

            Draco sighed. "I guess." 

            Hermione smiled and hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Soon the three were all smiles.

            "You know, now that you and George are together, the only one we need to get a date for is Sev." Both Hogwarts alumni looked at each other with grins.

            "No we don't."

            Alexia cocked her eyebrow at her husband. "What do you mean?" She was suspicious now that both Draco and Hermione were grinning evilly.

            "Well, it's common knowledge that Sev and McGonagall have a secret affair going on." Hermione was now smirking.

            "Yeah, they used to have these little lover's spats to cover it up, but we weren't fooled." 

            "Really, Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger, common knowledge?"

            All three adults jumped at the potion master's voice and each one turned around to face him. They'd forgotten he was here.

            "Well, you see Sev-"

            "Don't try to explain Hermione, I know about that rumor. But if you are going to gossip like school girls instead of working, at least get your facts straight. It wasn't Minerva and I having the affair, it was Minerva and Albus. Why do you think the man always had that blasted twinkle in his eye?" Severus had to smile at the looks of disgust that came over the three's faces.

            "I think I speak for everyone when I say ewwww?"       Both girls nodded in agreement Draco, talk about disgusting. Severus just laughed.

            "Um, Sev, you're kidding right?" The laughter stopped and suddenly the older man's face became villainous. 

            "What do you think?"   There was another round of ewwws before the commotion stopped.

            "So, what brings you out of your Bat-cave?"

            Severus stared at Draco in confusion, while Hermione stared at him in shock and amusement. Alexia just started to laugh.

            "My what?"

            "Your Bat-cave, you know, Batman?" Severus gave him a blank look. "Geez, I forgot how old you are. Watch some muggle TV sometime, it's really entertaining."

            This just caused the older man to shake his head. "Honestly, you kids. Hermione, I found your note asking to talk with me."

            Hermione's eyes shown in recognition as she remembered the note. He'd been brewing potions so she hadn't wanted to disturb him. "Yeah, I actually have a favor to ask of you."

            "Really? Go on."

            Hermione took a deep breath and gave a look to the Malfoys, than turned back to Severus. "Well, you see, there's this dinner I have to go to tonight, at the Weasleys, and I have this big announcement to make and I was kind of hoping you'd come, for moral support and to hear the announcement."

            Severus cocked an eyebrow. "Well, I wasn't suspecting that. Who's all going to be there?"

            "Well, the Weasleys, Draco, Alexia, and William, and some of the Weasley's family friends will all be there."

            Severus nodded. "Is that so, well, I suppose I could go," Hermione got up to hug him, but he halted her, "if you can promise me I won't have to only have Potter and the Weasley idiot to talk to, I don't think my brain could handle it." 

            Hermione smiled and hugged him. "Yes, if anything you can talk to the wonderful Malfoy family. Thank you."

            He smiled and hugged her back. "Of course."

            Draco made a loud sniffle and pretended to be crying. "Oh, so sentimental, these scenes always make me cry."

            Alexia hit him in the stomach. "Draco!" Severus released Hermione and all of the adults laughed. 

            The bell above the door jingled and the door opened. The group turned as one to look and had to fight back the laughter, unsuccessfully. In walked Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore.

            "Well Minerva, I do believe opening this store has done wonders for Severus' emotions. I don't think I ever saw him laugh when he was at Hogwarts."

            The older woman smiled. "You're forgetting the time when we told him that Potter and Weasley passed and had to attend potions for sixth and seventh year, though I suppose that was out of hysteria."

            The older witch and wizard joined in the laughter for a moment before everyone sobered up. Severus walked over with a smile and gestured for them to take a seat by the counter. "Albus, Minerva, wonderful to see you. I take it there's a reason for this visit?"

            "Severus, do we need a reason to come and see you?"

            Sev gave Minerva a look. "Yes."

            Albus laughed as Minerva's mouth tightened a bit. "Ahh, my boy, we just came to say hello and to talk to Miss Granger, after all, she does work here, does she not?"

            Severus nodded and pointed to behind the counter. Hermione smiled at her old Headmaster and mentor. "Hello Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore."

            "Nonsense dear, call me Minerva."

            "And me Albus, you're out of school now."

            Hermione smiled and shared a look with Draco. "Alright, Albus, Minerva, um, what did you need to talk to me about?" 

            "Well my dear, next year I'm going to be retiring as headmaster and Minerva will become headmistress; that leaves us without a transfiguration professor next year."

            "My dear, you were my best student while you were in school and I know you'd make a wonderful professor, we came to offer the position to you."

            Hermione's eyes widened in shock, "Really, you want me to become a professor at Hogwarts?"

            Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "Yes, the position is yours if you want it."

            All this time Hermione had been standing behind the counter, therefore, her very pregnant belly was hidden. It wasn't very common knowledge that she was pregnant, therefore both Dumbledore and McGonagall were shocked when Hermione came to stand in front of them, her stomach announcing her condition.

            "My dear, you're pregnant!" McGonagall's face was one of shock and happiness.

            Hermione looked down at her stomach and up at her former teacher and headmaster. "Oh, yes, I forgot to owl you. That won't be a problem, will it? I mean, I can still have the job, right?"

            All of the rooms' occupants laughed. Minerva smiled. "Yes my dear, you may still accept the position. I'm just shocked is all. It's wonderful, you having a baby. I knew about Mister Malfoy having a child, but I didn't think you were involved with anyone."

            At his name Draco shared a look with Alexia. Albus was still puzzled, wondering how he hadn't known. Severus was smiling at his former bosses confusion, it wasn't everyday you saw the headmaster like this.

            Before Hermione could answer, the door opened again and a red blur ran past, before doubling back and stopping in front of Hermione.

            "Mya, where's Severus, I need to talk to him."

            The Malfoy family just rolled their eyes along with Severus. Dumbledore and Minerva, however, were confused, still.

            "Well hello to you too, George. And here I thought you loved me."

            George's breath slowed down, he'd been panting from his entrance, and his face turned soft. "But I do, I just need to ask Sev something before I'm late for work."

            Hermione nodded. "Alright." Then George leaned over and planted a kiss on her lips.

            "Ugh, keep it to yourselves, will yuh?"

            The couple pulled apart. Hermione looked embarrassed, but George just rolled his eyes. "Shut it, Draco."

            This brought more surprise to the two older guests. Finally though, they'd had some common sense and both had conjured a chair to sit in before anymore shocks.

            "Mister Weasley, if you hadn't been running you would have noticed I am right here, behind you. And do me a favor; do not run in this store. It is a place of business and I don't want you to scare any customers away. Also, listen to Draco's advice; it might keep you from getting thrown out. Now, you needed to talk to me?"

            George smiled at Hermione before turning to face the potion's master. "Um, yes Sev, but can we go in your office? I have a question to ask you."

            Severus smirked. "But you just asked a question." George went to reply but Sev held up a hand. "Come along Mister Weasley, my office is this way." Severus turned to nod at both Minerva and Albus before leading the Weasley twin in his office.

            Hermione had almost forgotten the two were there, and then she remembered her old professor's question. "Um, he's the father, George Weasley. We're ah, kind of seeing each other now."

            The older woman nodded. "I got that much. Well, will wonders never cease? Albus?" The older man was still staring. "Albus!"

            "What? Oh, sorry, I just wasn't suspecting any of that. Miss Granger, Hermione, I congratulate you on your pregnancy, and your relationship with Mister Weasley."

            "Thank you, sir."

            "And no need to worry, the position is still for you. However, in light of resent, discoveries, I think you'd best talk it over with George before giving me your answer."

            Hermione nodded, that was a good idea. "Yes, I will do that."

            Minerva looked at her watch. "Albus, we should get back to the school."

            "Oh, right. Well, we best be off. Give Severus our best wishes." However, as soon as he said it, the door to the office opened and Severus came out, followed by the red blur. 

            "Bye Mya, Malfoys, Dumbledore, McGonagall." The red blur disappeared out the door. Hermione shook her head in exasperation. 

            Severus rolled his eyes. "Albus, you're leaving me, with these young brats?" His voice was one of humor though.

            "Yes, I do wish we could have had more time to visit and catch up."

            Hermione suddenly got an idea. "Um, Headmas-I mean Albus, why don't you and Minerva come to dinner at the Burrow tonight. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't mind and everyone will be there, Severus included. He's afraid he won't have anybody to talk to. I could also give you my answer regarding the job."

            The two seemed to think it over before nodding. "Yes, I do believe that's a wonderful idea. We can leave Fillius in charge. Minerva?"

            "Oh, yes, I'd love to come."

            "Than it's settled. We'll see you all at the burrow. But what time?"

            "Oh, come at six. Dinner's at six thirty, but it's best to come early."

            The older man smiled. "Well, everyone, pleasant afternoon." He nodded and led Minerva out the door.

            When they were alone, they all started to laugh again. "Oh, of all the people to walk in here, it had to be them." Hermione wiped a few tears from her eyes.

            "I know; the look on your faces." Alexia held her stomach.

            Hermione went and sat down on her chair behind the counter. She turned to Severus with a puzzled look. "What did George want? When he came out of your office he looked like he'd won a million galleons?"

            "How could you tell with the way he ran out of here?" Draco gave her a look.

            "I'm his girlfriend, I could tell. Now what did you guys talk about?"

            Severus smiled and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but it's confidential. I promised I wouldn't say anything. However, don't dwell on it; it will only make you crazy."

            Hermione pouted. "Grumble, grumble. Now I'll have to dwell on it. Thanks a lot."

            He smiled. "Any time, dear. Now I must go finish my potions if I'm going to dinner tonight. At least I'll have Albus and Minerva to talk to, assuming they aren't going to spend all night making googley eyes at each other." He walked back into his lab, but heard their reaction and smiled.

            Draco, Alexia, and Hermione all looked at each other and in unison gave a cry of, "Ewwwwwww." That was something they didn't want to think about.


	22. Important Announcements! is a chapter

Who Woulda Thunk It?

By jessebelle

 Disclaimer: I don't own anything you'd recognize from the Harry Potter books

*************************************************************

Chapter Twenty-Two: Important Announcements.

          Hermione stood looking at herself in the mirror. She was placing her other earring, the ones she'd received from George, in her ears. Stepping back, she admired herself in all of her pregnant glory. A pair of arms wrapped around her middle and a face smiled in admiration in the mirror. 

          "Beautiful, as always." 

          She smiled at his charm. "Thank you, sweetie. Do we have everything?"

          "Yup, everything's set."

          Hermione nodded, and then remembered. "I forgot to floo your mother."

          George looked at her confused. "What? Why?"

          "Oh, I didn't tell you either. I invited Draco, Alexia, and William, along with Severus, Dumbledore, and McGonagall to dinner tonight. They're going to meet us at the burrow."

          George looked at her in shock. "How in the world did you get Draco and Severus to agree to come?"

          Hermione laughed. "It was tough, but let's just say I had a secret weapon."

          "What?"

          "Alexia."

          George laughed and turned her around. They kissed for a few minutes before Hermione pulled away. "Can't, got to let your mother know about the guests, but if you're a good boy you might get some of that, later." She gave him a smile and he let her go.

          "Alright, but I'm going to hold you to that."

          Hermione grinned. "I'm counting on it." She waddled out of the bedroom and into the living room. Grumbling about how fat she was, she carefully kneeled down by the fire. Throwing some floo powder in it, she stuck her head inside.

          "Mrs. Weasley, anybody there?"

          She looked around the burrow. Finally a red head came into view. "Oh, hello Hermione. Did you need something?"

          Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yes Mr. Weasley, and hello to you too. I need to speak to Mrs. Weasley if it's okay."

          The older man smiled. "Yes, I'll go get her, she's in the kitchen." He walked off. Hermione sighed, her back hurt, she wished they'd hurry up. No sooner than she thought it, Mrs. Weasley was in front of her.

          "Hermione dear, what did you need? You are coming tonight, aren't you?"

          "Yes, Mrs. Weasley, but I need to inform you of a few guests I invited, if it's alright?"

          "Oh, of course it is. Now, who's all coming?"

          Hermione shifted before answering. "Um, the Malfoy family, Severus Snape, and Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore."

          Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened. "Well, I'll just have to set out a few more plates than won't I. Well, I can imagine you're uncomfortable, so I'll see you when you get here, dear."

          Hermione sighed gratefully. "Thank you, I'll see you in a bit." She pulled her head out of the fire and slowly stood up. It was hard, but she managed to do it without getting stuck in a crouch. She dusted some ashes off of her dress and went back into the bedroom to get her bag. She smiled at the sight of George, who was pacing?

          "Um, sweetie, what are you doing?"

          George seemed to jump. "Oh, just pacing. Are we about ready to go, no problems?"

          Hermione smiled. "No, just let me get my purse." She went, grabbed it off of the bed, and smiled. "Are we flooing?"

          George nodded. "Yup. Prepared to change our lives?"

          Hermione gulped nervously. "Yes, but for the better."

          "Agreed, now let's go."

          The couple walked to the fireplace and flooed to the burrow together. When they arrived, it seemed the dinner was already in full swing, odd since it had seemed so quiet a minute ago.  They followed the noise to the backyard, where everything was set up. Hermione spotted Harry and Ron, and waved. They were in a conversation with Oliver Wood, so they waved back, but didn't come over.

          "You alright?"

          Hermione took a deep breath. "Yep, you?"

          "I'm okay. Let's sit down." The sat down at a table that was close to the bar. Hermione raised her eyes at where George had directed her, but didn't say anything. She had just sat down when she heard a small voice at her elbow.

          "Auntie Mya, mommy and daddy's are a'coming."

          Hermione looked down and grinned. "Will, you're here."

          "Yuppers." She bent down and carefully placed Will in her lap. This caught the attention of some of the other guests.

          "Oh, Hermione, who's this?" Ginny was suddenly at her table.

          George appeared behind her and leaned down to her ear. "I'm going to leave you to explain. I gotta go say hi to Fred. You'll be alright?"

          Hermione nodded. "Yeah." He straightened up and walked over to his twin with a grin.

          Hermione turned to Ginny and the other people that were surrounding her. "Everyone, this is William. Will, this is everyone."

          The girls in the crowd grinned. There were a lot of 'he's so cute.' and 'I wonder who his parents are.' Hermione had to stifle a laugh at that. Suddenly Ron and Harry appeared in front of her.

          "Hello Mione, who's this you got there?"

          Will turned to the guys and when his eyes caught sight of Harry, they widened. Puffing up his chest he announced proudly, "I'm William. You's is Potty and Weasel. Daddy says you-"

          Hermione's eyes had widened, as had everyone else's and she placed her hand over William's mouth. Before they could say anything, she was rescued in the form of Alexia.

          "Hermione, I'm so sorry, he just leaped out of the car. Will, what do you say?"

          Will suddenly pouted as he looked up to his mother. "Sorry's mommy, I's just wan'ned to sees Auntie Mya."

          Alexia's face softened. "Okay, but don't you do that again. Why don't you let Mommy talk to Auntie Mya and her friends? You go find Uncle George." William nodded and crawled off of Hermione's lap in search of George.

          Alexia sighed and took the seat next to Hermione. She turned to the few people that were still standing by the table.

          "Hello, I'm Alexia, and you are?"

          "Oh, I'm Harry Potter, and this is my wife Ginny." The Potters smiled warmly at her.

          Ron then introduced himself, a grin on his face. It was obvious he was taken with Alexia. "Hello, I'm Ron Weasley. Are you one of Hermione's new friends?"

          Hermione knew the tone of Ron's voice and her mouth was open in shock and amusement. Alexia too, recognized his intentions and grinned.

          "Hello, yes I am Hermione's friend. I'm also married."

          Ron's face fell then he grinned again. "Well, whoever he is must be one lucky guy."

          "Thank you Weasel, now get your eyes off of my wife."

          The small group all turned to face the new arrival. "Malfoy! What in the bloody hell are you doing here? And what do you mean wife?"

          Draco shared an amused look with Hermione and his wife. "I'm here because I was invited. I'm friends with Hermione, remember? And I mean wife in the sense that we're married."

          "Draco, stop. Ron, everyone, I invited the Malfoys because they're my friends, George's too. If you have a problem with it, then we'll all leave, but I hope you'll at least be polite."

          Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Harry cut him off. "Okay Hermione, he can stay, but we're going to go sit at our table. We'll see you later, alright?"

          Hermione nodded. She expected as much. The trio went away and Draco sat down at their table.

          "So, I thought you said I wouldn't have to see them."

          Hermione rolled her eyes. "I said might. Do you know when Severus will be here?"

          Draco opened his mouth to answer, but a loud commotion interrupted him. They all turned to look. Draco grinned. "I'm guessing that's him now."

          Sure enough Severus Snape had just apparated in the middle of the party. Ron and Harry had both caught sight of him and were making a scene. Severus just looked at the two in amusement. When it appeared Harry was getting out his wand, George stepped in. He led the potion's master over to the table with Hermione and the Malfoy's. Severus also had William in his arms.

          "Hello, Hermione, Draco, Alexia. It seems your, friends weren't too happy to see me."

          Hermione tried, she really did, but a little bit of laughter escaped her. "I'm sorry Severus, but what had gotten Harry so upset?"

          Severus just grinned and George smiled. "Apparently at graduation, Harry and Ron told off Sev and vowed never to have to see his, and this is a direct quote, "Greasy, pale, Vampire, slimy face again."

          Hermione and everyone else, Severus included, started to laugh. Hermione looked over her boyfriend's shoulder and spotted Ginny trying to calm Harry and Ron down. It also looked like she was scolding them. Finally they got their laughter under control.

          "Well, Sev. Thank you for coming."

          Severus leaned down and gave Hermione a hug. "No problem." He sat down next to Draco. William had since crawled down and was running around somewhere.

          George finally sat down next to Hermione. Then Fred came over with Angelina. "Hello all, I see Hermione's brought tonight's entertainment."

          There were a few chuckles. "Shut it Fred. Hello Angelina, I have to ask, how do you control him?"

          This earned a grin from Angelina and a fake, hurt look from Fred. "The same way you control George." Of course this led to more laughter before Fred went over to terrorize Percy and Angelina went to try and stop him.

          They made some small talk before the last of the guests arrived. This time there wasn't a big commotion, just everyone welcoming Dumbledore and McGonagall. They too came and sat down at the table, just before the food arrived. The group exchanged hellos before digging in their meals. Both Hermione and Alexia both dug in the fastest, but hey, they were pregnant. There was slight conversation while they ate.

          "Hermione, have you come to a decision over the job offer?"

          Hermione smiled and shared a look with George. "Yes, we talked it over and decided that it would be best for me to turn it down."

          This caused everyone to look up from their meals. "What? If I may be so bold to ask, why?"

          Hermione smiled at her old professor. "Well Minerva, with me and George just being together, and with me still pregnant, we think it's best that I just stay working with Severus. It's true, I've always dreamed of working at Hogwarts, and if in a few years you'd like to ask again, I would be happy to accept the position, but for now it's not a good time."

          Both Dumbledore and everyone nodded with her logic. "Alright, my dear. I plan to hold you to that."

          Hermione smiled at McGonagall. "Thank you."

          "No Hermione, thank you."

          Hermione nodded at Dumbledore and continued to eat. They were halfway through the meal when George whispered in her ear. "Do you think we should announce it now, while everyone's here?"

          Hermione nodded. "Yes, help me get up." 

          George smiled and did so. Draco saw what they were doing and tapped his glass. Soon everyone in attendance was staring at the couple.

          George cleared his throat. "Okay, everyone, as you know Hermione and I are having a baby."          There was a round of applause following this. He waited it for to stop before continuing. "Well, tonight we have a few announcements to make. The first being that Hermione are officially together, and have been since Valentine's Day."

          This caused quite a few applause and congratulations. Hermione picked up from there, she was blushing. "Thank you, we'd also like to announce something else. Everyone, George and I are having twins."

          There was a shocked silence, before everyone came back to life. Many people got up and gave them hugs, Mrs. Weasley, Fred, Severus, Draco and Alexia, Harry, Ron, and Ginny, a lot of the other Weasley siblings. Finally everyone went back to their seat and Hermione sat down. George however did not.

          "George, sit down. What are you-"

          Hermione stopped as George kneeled down in front of her on one knee. Everyone else still had their attention on the couple. Quite a few people gasped, for they recognized what he was about to do.

          George looked up nervously into Hermione's eyes. He saw the shock and smiled. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out a black box, and started to speak.

          "Hermione, everything that's happened these months have been the best things in my life. The babies, meeting new friends, but most of all, you. Everything that happened started right here in this very spot. Fred and I came to dinner and we saw you, sitting here, getting drunk. Immediately I made my decision to follow you, and I'm glad I did. Then the next day, we began our friendship. I know we've only technically been going out for less than a month, but Hermione Juliet Granger, I've fallen truly, madly, deeply in love with you. And I guess what I'm asking is, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

          He opened the box and Hermione gasped. Inside was a silver engagement ring, the diamond shaped like a heart, matching her other jewelry. All of the woman present, and even a few of the guys, had tears in their eyes. Hermione was crying in happiness, and she found she couldn't speak. But she did nod her head. 

          George's face lit up at her nod and he placed the ring on her finger before she threw her arms around him and kissed him. She finally got her voice back and all she could say was, "Yes!"

          Once again the burrow erupted in cheers. Draco was wolf whistling, along with Dumbledore, Harry and Ron, before their respective woman, and sister, hit them to stop. 

          The rest of the night was one of joy. There were many congratulations and love was in the air. Hermione and George had danced and danced, and kissed and hugged. Everyone, young and old was celebrating. As the night came to a close, Alexia and Draco found William asleep under one of the tables. That led to them leaving and starting a chain reaction of people having to get home. 

          Hermione and George were the last ones to leave, having to stay and get congratulations from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. As they left, George brought her to a certain spot.

          "This was the exact place that I first set eyes on you that night."

          Hermione smiled. "I just wish I could completely remember that night."

          George gave her a wolfish grin. "Well, why don't we recreate it, with a few differences of course?" 

          Hermione found herself grinning. "Yes, let's"

          George wrapped his arms around her and they apparated into the night. Both with intentions of expressing their ever growing love to each other and recreating the night where their love began.


	23. Who Woulda Thunk It?

Who Woulda Thunk It?

By jessebelle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter movies.

************************************************************************

Chapter Twenty-Three: Who Woulda Thunk It? 

            It was the morning of April first; April fools day and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes busiest day. Hermione was helping out, along with Draco and Alexia, while the twins made a fortune of joke products. George had already been threatened by Hermione, so pranks on her were out of the question.

            Hermione sat behind the counter. She'd just rung up yet another purchase, when her stomach gave a twinge. She paused, but didn't really pay attention to it. By lunch, the twinges had continued and increased in amount and pain. Still, she just continued helping out. The twins and Draco were giving demonstrations of their products and Alexia was also helping behind the counter. Hermione received a request for one of the items in the back room. She sighed, but got up anyway. She had just found the product, when she felt something trickle down her leg. She looked down and stared at the puddle in shock, her water had just broken. Knowing she couldn't move, she yelled for Alexia, who was closest.  "Alexia, I need your help, come quick!" 

            The face of Alexia soon appeared in the doorway. "Hermione, what? It's like a madhouse out there." Hermione gestured for her to come closer. "What did you need help with?"

            Hermione took a deep breath. By now Alexia knew it was something serious and remained quiet to listen. "Okay, all morning I've been having these twinges; I thought if I ignored them, they'd go away. They haven't, they've gotten worse. And just now, well." She pointed down to the puddle. 

            Alexia gasped. "Oh Merlin, you're water broke!"

            "Uh huh. I don't want to make a scene or anything, and I don't want to interrupt George. It's his favorite day of the year, and the best day for the business. But I can't stay here."

            Alexia nodded. "I know. Um, how about we get you upstairs? Since it's your first child, or children, it's going to take a while. If you went to the hospital now, they'd just send you home. So you can go wait it out up there, where you're comfortable, and we can wait for things to settle down here. I'll send George up when the store starts to close, which is in," she looked at her watch, "four hours. By then things will be calmer and you'll be farther along. I'll come and check on you when ever I get a chance and you can call me if you need anything."

            Hermione nodded. "Okay, let's do it. But what do we say to George if he asks where I am?"

            "I'll tell him you went to lie down. It shouldn't be a big deal."     

            Hermione handed the product in her hand to Alexia. "The woman I was helping business wanted this. I'm just going to go the back way. Are you sure you can handle things down here?"

            Alexia smiled. "Yes! Now go lay down, I fully expect to be an Auntie by the end of the night."

            Hermione gave her a smile and followed her orders. Getting up the stairs took more time then usual, but she was smiling the whole way. She was going to be a mommy. She opened the door to their apartment and stepped inside. She imagined the room filled with toys. Visions of George playing with their children on the carpet and her giving them cookies that she'd just baked, played before her eyes. She smiled and closed the door.

She turned back around and her eyes fell on the couch. She remembered when she and George had been laying there, and the babies had kicked for the first time.

****flashback****

            Hermione laid on the couch, her head rested comfortably on George's lap. The two of them weren't together, yet, but both were feeling the affect of being close to each other. Hermione was reading a book, while George watched the television, one of his new past times. Both were entranced with what they were doing, and neither paid close attention to the fact that George was running his fingers through Hermione's hand, or the way every once in a while, Hermione would snuggle closer into George's embrace. 

            Hermione had just started reading the next paragraph, when she felt it; a light thump on her stomach. At first she didn't realize what it was, then she put moved the book out of her line of vision and stared at her stomach. It happened again.

            George watched as Hermione stared at her stomach. He'd seen her do that a lot lately, but this time it was different. "Hermione, what's up? You're stomach can't be that entertaining."

            Hermione looked up to him and gave him one of the biggest, most beautiful smiles he's ever seen. Without saying anything, she grabbed his hand, and placed it on her stomach.

            "What are you-? Merlin, is that the baby?" He felt the flutter beneath her stomach. 

            Hermione now had tears of joy running down her face. She nodded with another smile. "Yes, the baby's kicking."

            George gave a loud whoop of joy and slowly reached down and pulled up her shirt so her baby belly was on display. Both didn't notice the fact, though. He immediately placed his hand on her stomach. Hermione felt another kick, in a different spot and paced her hand on it, feeling the life growing inside of her. She didn't realize that the kicking came in two very different spots. 

            The kicking stopped as fast as it started. Hermione gave small whimper of disappointment. George also looked like he missed the contact. Then he started to get up. 

            "George, what are you doing? I'm comfortable."

            He looked down at her and grinned. He slowly got up, supporting her head with his hand and placed pillows on the spot he'd vacated. He rested her head down and kneeled down next to her. "I'm going to talk with the baby."

            Hermione cocked an eyebrow, but had to chuckle. George rested his head right on her stomach, facing her. She could see the happiness reflected on his face.

            "Hi baby, this it your daddy. Mommy's right here and I think she thinks I'm nuts talking to you."

            Hermione couldn't help it, she laughed. George's head bobbed up and down still placed on her stomach. He just gave her a mock glare. "You know, I think your mum's enjoying this. Anyway, I just wanted to talk to you and say hi. You have no idea how happy you are making me and your mum, just by being there. And when you come out, we're going to have so much fun. You'll get to meet all of your uncles and aunts and grandparents. And I'll teach you how to play pranks, with out your mum knowing of course, she wouldn't want you to have that skill." 

            Hermione gave him a look. "Sorry sweetie, daddy's right, but he definitely won't be corrupting you. Instead I'll teach you how to read and be mommy's little helper."

            George gave her an amused look and she realized she'd been talking to her child. However, she felt better doing it and just smiled at him. 

            "You know kiddo, I think mommy's joined us crazy people. I'm also going to teach you how to fly a broom and play quidditch, after you're much older of course." He added that last part after seeing Hermione's look. "Yup, we're going to have tons of fun being one big happy family."

            As soon as he said this, the kicking started again. Hermione caught his eye and both were beaming at the evidence of the life they'd created together. She and George had spent the rest of the night talking to their child, or now she realized children. It had been one of the best night's she could remember. Best of all, there hadn't been any awkwardness the next morning, even after they woke up to find themselves cuddled together on the couch.

***End of flashback****

Hermione shook her head out of the happy memory. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. Standing before the window, she watched the children play in the park. She remembered the time when she, George, Alexia, and Draco had taken William there to play with his new toy broom stick. This had been right after they'd moved in. It was also one of those awkward times. The day had started out embarrassing, it was the first time George had walked in on her in the shower. Both had been bright red, especially after Draco had found out and teased them. When the awkwardness ended, they'd gone to the park. 

It started out okay, she and Alexia had watched as George and Draco had taught William to ride the broom. He'd fallen off the first time, but had been fine thanks to the cushioning charms on the entire park. Hermione's attention span had waned and she'd ended up watching all of the other families playing with their children. It had broken her heart to see the happy families and their kids, knowing she probably couldn't have that with George. It had ended with her seeing a young couple walking through the park with a baby carriage, kissing each other and watching their newborn. 

That's when the tears had started. George had somehow known she was upset because he was by her side a moment later. Alexia had gotten up to play with her men. George didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her, the embarrassment of that morning gone. He'd held her as she cried. When she had calmed herself down before asking her what was wrong. She remembered pointing to all of the happy couples with their children and saying she wanted what they had. She'd started crying again and he held her, kissing her on the top of the head and murmuring words of comfort. Though she hadn't thought much of it at the time, she'd remembered him telling her he wanted what they had too, being a big happy family. He had told Draco and Alexia they were going home and he'd actually carried her home. She had pretty much fallen asleep, but she still knew a little of what was going on around her. He'd taken her upstairs into her room and tucked her into bed. He'd stayed with her that night, the first time she could remember at their apartment. She also remembered as clear as day, him whispering that he loved her and maybe one day they would have whet they both wanted.

Reflecting back on it, she realized that he was right, and in a matter of hours, hopefully, they would be the one's strolling in the park and displaying their love for each other for everyone to see.  Soon she would be the mommy, taking the kids out to play.

            She must have stood there a while, because she was interrupted by ringing phone. She put her glass in the sink and grabbed the phone.

            "Hello?"

            "Hi, how's everything going? It's still really busy down here."

            Hermione smiled. "It's okay. Besides a few contractions, which aren't too bad, I'm doing great. Has George asked about me yet?" 

            "Yeah, I told him where you were. I had to assure him a dozen times that you were fine. He was really close to coming up to check on you. I don't doubt that if things slow down he'll be up there."

            Hermione nodded, forgetting Alexia couldn't see her. "Okay, but try to keep him down there."

            "I will. Um, things are really busy; I wish I could join you, but-"

            "I know. Go sell some more pranks. I'll be fine."

            "You better be. Bye,"

            "See you." Hermione hung up. She looked out the window once more before walking out of the kitchen. She was in the dinning room when she saw the picture. It was of her and George on their wedding day.

She and George had gotten married three weeks after they'd gotten engaged. They'd decided that a small ceremony with just family and close friends would be enough until after the babies were born, and then they'd have a huge wedding.

            Alexia had been her maid of honor, Ginny her other bridesmaid. Fred was George's best man and Draco was his groomsman. Severus had given her away. It had been beautiful. The ceremony itself had taken place in the back yard of the Burrow, exactly where George had proposed. 

            The backyard had been decorated with tons of flowers, of every color. She'd worn simple white dress robes with silver trim. George had worn dress robes in black. Alexia and Ginny had worn dress robes of pale purple, Fred and Draco in a darker purple. Professor Dumbledore had performed the ceremony.

            Hermione found herself gazing at the picture, remembering the nervousness of that day and the joy she and George had felt. She jumped when she felt another contraction. She shook out of her memories and made way to the bedroom.

            Walking down the hallway, she came to a stop in front of the nursery. Instead of going right to her bedroom, she found herself walking into the other room. She gazed at all of the baby things she'd collected with George, from friends and family, and things she'd purchased herself. She walked over to the window and sat in the rocking chair that was placed in front of it. Rocking back and forth, back and forth, her hand on her belly, she emerged herself in the memory of the day she and George had decorated the room.

****flashback****

            Hermione, dressed in overalls that made her baby belly look absolutely adorable, carried the paintbrushes into the soon-to-be nursery. George followed behind her carrying two gallons of paint.

            "Okay, where do you want these?"

            "Oh, just set them down." George nodded and placed them on the floor. "So, is the carpet covered?"

            "Check."

            "The windows and doorway taped?"

            "Yep. So tell me why we're doing this the muggle way?"

            Hermione set the brushes down and turned around to face him with a smile. "Because silly, I'm a muggle born and I know for a fact it's much more fun the muggle way. Plus, it will make me feel like I'm doing something. Now, I'm assuming you know what to do?"

            George just shook his head in amusement. "Yes, mum used to make us paint stuff around the house when we were kids and couldn't use magic. Now what color did you buy?"

            Hermione smiled. "Well, since we don't know the sex of the babies, I had a little trouble, but I finally remembered my dream nursery that Ginny and I came up with when we were kids."

            George gave her a look. "You mean to tell me you and my little sister had planned out everything? Isn't that a little, um, girly?"

            Hermione laughed. She walked over and grabbed the screw driver to open the cans of paint. "Yes, we did. I planned my wedding, the kids, what house I wanted, all of those, girly things. In case you've forgotten, I am a girl. It's what we do."

            Before she could open the first can, George leaned down and wrapped his arms around her and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. "No, I definitely haven't forgotten you're a girl. I'm just surprised is all. Now, you didn't answer my question."

            Hermione gave him a shy grin and used the screw driver to open the paint can. "See for yourself." She took off of the lid to show him the contents.

            He stared at it for a moment before smiling. "It's perfect."

            "I know."

 He grinned and kissed her before standing up. He went and brought the brushes over. "Okay, just so I don't screw it up, it's been a while. I just dip the brushes into the paint and um, just put it on the walls, right?"

            Hermione grabbed a brush and stood up. "Yup, that's how you do it. Make sure it's even though, I don't want any streaks."

            He nodded and got some paint on the brush. "Yes, mam." 

            She smiled and followed suit. Soon the walls were painted and there was as much, if not more paint on themselves. The walls were now a nice bright, cheery yellow.

            George and Hermione stepped back and surveyed the room. "I think it's wonderful."

            "Yes, it's exactly how I wanted it. Now we have to do the ceiling."

            George's eyes widened. "What, but shouldn't we have done that first, the paint will drip."

            Hermione smiled and shrugged. "I um, was planning on doing it the wizard way."

            George gave a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin, I'm wiped out."

            Hermione nodded and closed the cans of paint. She took the brushes that were disposable and wrapped them up in a paper towel. She wiped her hands on her overalls before taking out her wand. "Okay, why don't you go through that stuff away and put the paint in the closet, I'll finish up here. I hope you aren't too tired though, we still have to move the furniture in and clean up."

            George grumbled but did as he was told. As soon as he was gone Hermione kissed her wand. "Time to take care of that nasty smell, right kids." The babies kicked in response. She smiled and got to work. Soon the walls were dry and the trim and the ceiling were a light blue. She used her creativity and the ceiling soon displayed a nice sunny sky with big fluffy white clouds. She mumbled a spell and the paint disappeared. This time she made the ceiling a dark blue and made stars and a big full moon.  Another spell made the sun reappear. Now the ceiling would become night at night and day during the day. "There, perfect." The babies seemed to agree.

            She was about to put her wand away when she saw the mess of the room. Thinking on how tired she herself was and how tired George claimed to be, one spell later the room was cleaned up. All plastic covering and masking tape was gone. All those little drips had disappeared and in their wake left the comfy green carpeting that in Hermione's mind symbolized grass. 

            She took a look at the walls and got a great idea. Soon there was a little grass and a few flowers lining the bottom of the walls. She also had a few friendly trees with birds and small furry animals.  The scene was perfect. She voiced her opinion and it was seconded by a voice in the doorway. 

            "Wonderful. You know, I never would have thought of that." He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him. "I'm sure they'll love it." The babies showed their agreement by kicking. Both parents laughed and George captured her lips in a passionate kiss. They finally broke apart when a knock on their door interrupted them.

            "I think I'll go answer that. Stay right here." She gave him a quick kiss, and then waddled to the door. Upon opening it, she found a rocking chair with a pair of legs.

            "Oy, let me in, this thing's heavy." It was Draco. 

            Hermione laughed and let him pass. "George is in the nursery, put it in there." 

            The chair nodded and went to the newly decorated room. Alexia smiled and walked in behind her husband. "Hi Hermione, William's at day care so Draco and I decided to help." 

            "Oh, thank goodness. George and I finished painting and we're exhausted." 

            "Don't worry. Hey, why don't you go shower and get all of that yellow paint off before it dries."

            Hermione hugged Alexia. "I love you."

            Alexia laughed and she directed Hermione into her bathroom. "Now go make yourself look human. Draco, George, and I will get as much done as possible."

            Hermione nodded and closed the door.  Alexia waited until she heard the water start before going into the nursery. "George, we have approximately a half hour. Do you have everything?"

            George nodded. "Yes. It's all set up in my old room. How about Draco and I set up the nursery while you set up the party? Everyone should be here in ten minutes."

            The adults all nodded and got to work. People started arriving at exactly the predicted time. Draco and George were hard at work setting up the nursery. Ginny helped share Hermione's vision as soon as she arrived. They topped it off with a bow on the door and closed it. In the living room, Alexia and guests were setting up an impromptu baby shower. By the time the water was done running, everything was set up thanks to the help of magic. 

            Hermione suspected something was up as soon as Alexia had arrived. Being the smart person she was she was prepared for anything. That was the only reason she escaped having all of her close friends see her in a towel. Now, dressed in her clean pair of overalls, Hermione opened the door and met her fate.

            She was actually surprised when all of the guests jumped out of their hiding places announcing their presence. All of the Weasleys, Potters, McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore, and a few other old friends from school were there. The party had officially started.

            The rest of the night was spent playing tons of games and catching up with everyone, not to mention the food. But she didn't receive any gifts, she was now suspicious. Finally when it was almost time to go, George stood up.

            "Okay, Hermione, I hoped you liked your shower, but now it's time for your gift. We all pretty much planned what to get you so if you'll come this way, you can see your surprise." 

            Hermione looked around at all of the excited people in the room and stood up slowly. George held out an arm, which she took and led her to the door of the nursery. She cocked an eyebrow at the bow. 

            George shrugged. "Do you want to see or not." 

            Hermione nodded. "Duh, open the door." 

            By now all of the guests were behind her waiting to see her reaction. George covered her eyes with his hands and Draco opened the door. Walking carefully to the center of the room, George removed his hands and Hermione gasped. 

            The room was completely furnished, and exactly the way she wanted it too. There were two white bassinets that already had soft baby blankets and stuffed animals in them. The windows had cute baby blue curtains and showed the view outside, the park. The walls were the way she had left them, but they now had a few shelves on them covered in stuffed animals and all of the babies needs. There were two changing tables, both decked out with every possible thing their kids would need. There was the rocking chair in front of the window that even though she'd seen it already, she loved it. There were two dressers and a toy-box along the walls. Walking over to them, Hermione found that they were filled with little baby clothes and toys. By now she was absolutely crying in happiness.

            "Thank you everyone." George came up and kissed her. Then she got hugs from everyone commenting on the things that they'd gotten for her. It was a half hour later before everyone, sans Alexia and Draco had left. The Malfoy couple helped clean up.

            "Okay, everything's done. Hermione, George, congratulations on the babies. I can't wait to be Auntie Alexia."

            "Me too."

            Hermione grinned at Draco. "You want to be Auntie Alexia too."

            Draco scowled at her. "No, I want to be Uncle Draco." Hermione smiled at him and he returned it. He hugged her tight. "You know you're pretty much my little sister, right?"

            She looked up at him. "Yes I do big brother."

            He smiled and gave her one last squeeze. "Call me if you guys need anything." He let go of her.

            "I know, we will." 

            Draco went and took Alexia by the arm and they left with a last goodbye. George once again came up behind Hermione and hugged her. "So, you liked your surprise."

            Hermione smiled. "Yeah, I really did."

            "Good."

            "Yeah, good." She captured his lips in a kiss just to show him how good.

*****End of Flashback*****

            Hermione smiled as she remembered that day. That night had been real good too. All throughout her memory the contractions had gotten worse. Looking at the clock she realized a good two hours had gone by. Deciding she had better get ready before she was stuck in the rocking chair, she carefully stood up only to have another contraction, a bad one. She had tears down her face before it was over with. Holding her stomach, she carefully walked out of the nursery. She contemplated getting another drink before decided she wasn't up to the long walk to the kitchen. 

She walked into the bedroom and slowly made her way to the dresser. She pulled out a nightgown and quickly slipped it on. She almost made it back to the bed before she was overcome with a contraction. Using the breathing skills she'd read about, she managed to make it through it. The pain hurt so much and she realized she needed to get into bed now. She crawled into the bed and pulled a sheet up. She was too hot for covers. She was bored though and just waiting for more pain wasn't very appealing. She found a book on her nightstand and decided to pass the time.

            Reading was harder than she thought during labor. She couldn't even concentrate enough to read a full paragraph. Then she'd have to stop because of the pain of the contractions. She'd started to measure how far apart they were, ten minutes. She was exhausted, and soon she fell into a restless sleep before waking up to another contraction.

            This pattern continued for an hour. By now the contractions were five minutes apart. She had a feeling she wouldn't be making it to St. Mungos. She was relieved to hear the phone ring. She reached over and grabbed it from the nightstand.

            "Hello?" She knew she sounded breathless.

            "Hermione, what's the matter?" the voice sounded deeply worried.

            "Oh, nothing at all Sev, except I'M IN LABOR!" She knew she was screaming but at the point she didn't care. Normal witches or woman had their husbands or boyfriends with them to yell at. She'd been by herself.

            "Hermione, how long? Are you okay?"

            After a few deep breaths she answered. "I've been in labor since this morning. I think I'm fine, just in a lot of pain and extremely exhausted. How about you?"

            Severus rolled his eyes. He was in the process of closing the shop, determined to make it to Hermione's side. "I'm fine. Now, I'm coming over there, you're at home right?"

            "Yeah, I'm here, in bed, in PAIN. OH MERLIN!"  Another contraction ripped through her. It was the worse one yet. She could hear Severus yelling through the phone but she had her own screaming to do. Tears fell down her face, Merlin it hurt.

            "Hermione! Hermione, are you there? Put George on!"

            Hermione got her breathing under control and put the phone back by her ear. "George isn't here right now, but I'd be please to give him a message."  
            "Hermione Granger, stop making jokes. Why isn't George with you? It isn't like him at all."

            Hermione smiled to herself. "No, it isn't like him. But here's the thing, he kinda doesn't know I'm in labor."

            "What! How could he not know?"

            "Simple, I haven't told him. I'm upstairs in bed and he, along with Fred, Draco, and Alexia are down stairs making money. And don't blame them, I don't want to ruin the twins' day. Alexia knows what's going on and will check up on me soon enough."

            "Merlin, I can't believe you. Okay, I'm on my way over there now! Don't you dare move young lady!"

            Hermione grinned even though she knew he couldn't see. "Really not a problem."

            She heard the phone click off and placed the phone back on the hook before another contraction. Gritting her teeth, she tried to breath, but gave in and just yelled.  As soon as it passed, the phone rang again. Breathing heavily, she answered.

            "Yes?"

            "Oh, Hermione, you sound awful."

            "Thanks Alexia, just what I'd like to hear."  
            "Sorry, so how are you?"

            "Peachy keen, jelly bean. How do you," she gave a grunt at the pain, "think?"

            Alexia instantly became business like. "Okay, that's it, I'm telling George and we're closing the store and coming up. I don't want any arguments."

            Hermione sighed in relief. George was coming. She really wanted to yell at him. "Good, bring him up."

            Alexia heard the tone of her voice and winced, poor George. "Um, Hermione, where's your wand?"

            Hermione looked around for it but couldn't see it. Damn, she'd left it in the kitchen. "In the kitchen, why?"

            Alexia sighed in relief. "No reason, hold on, we're coming."

            Hermione stared at the phone and hung it up. She put her head back on the pillow and gritted her teeth through the blinding pain. She really, really needed to yell at someone.

            Meanwhile downstairs, Alexia took charge. "Okay everyone, I'm sorry to tell you this but the store is closing. I need all people to come to the cash register to check out with Fred. George, go upstairs, now!"

            George looked at Alexia in confusion and shared a look with Draco. He saw her face and decided to do what he was told. He went upstairs the back way.

            "We still have an hour before closing." Fred made his way to the cash register, followed by Draco. "Why are we closing early, business is booming?"

            Alexia rolled her eyes. "Because you nitwit-"

            She didn't get to finish because the former potion's master of Hogwarts came barreling into the store. "Alexia, where's Hermione?" He was gasping for air.

            "She's upstairs, in labor." She said this last part to Draco and Fred, she figured that was the reason that Severus was here. "I just sent George up."

            "What! Hermione's in labor?"

            "Yes, she's been in labor all morning. She didn't want to ruin business for you guys, but I think closing now will be okay." 

            Fred nodded. He made his way to the cash register and started checking everyone out as fast as possible.

            "We need to get up there." Draco had a worried look on his face.

            "I know. Hermione needs us." 

            Draco shook his head. "I'm sure she's fine. I'm more worried about George."

            The three adults shared a look before racing to the stairs and starting to climb up. 

            George meanwhile was confused. Why did Alexia close the store, and why did he have to come up here. The only thing upstairs was, "Hermione!"

            He quickened his pace and made it upstairs in record time. Throwing the door open, he heard her anguished screams from the bedroom. "Hermione, I'm coming." He raced in the room and found his wife in bed, in what looked to be a lot of pain. He immediately made it to her side.

            "Hermione, what's wrong?" He was extremely scared now. He put his arm around her and held her through the pain. Soon Hermione was breathing heavily and she leaned into him.

            "George, you're here."

            George kissed her head. "Yes, I'm here. You want to tell me what's going on?"

            Hermione looked up at him and gave him a tired glare. "I'm in labor."

            George's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. He jumped up. "What!"

            Hermione smiled at his reaction. "Yeah."

            "Oh Merlin, we need to get you to St. Mungos."  He grabbed a suitcase and started throwing things inside, all the while mumbling. "Okay, suitcase, check. Clothes, check. Tooth brush, check." There were quite a few more checks before he stopped. "Okay, that's everything. Got to go to St. Mungos." He left out the door. 

            Hermione was watching this in amusement. It was a nice change from the pain. She counted backwards from five. "Five, Four, Three, Two, One." George came running into the room.     

            "Merlin, I can't believe I forgot you. Come on, we need to get to the hospital." He came towards the bed intent on picking her up. 

Hermione shook her head. "No George, not going."

            "What, Hermione, you're in labor!"

            Hermione gave him a glare. "I know that, but there's not enough time to get to the hospital."

            George froze. "But, but-"

            "GEORGE ARTHUR WEASLEY! I'M IN FUCKING LABOR. I HAVE BEEN IN LABOR FOR SEVEN BLOODY HOURS. THE BABIES ARE COMING NOW!"

She started crying as another contraction came. George seemed to be in shock before running to her side and holding her. 

            "Oh Mya, I'm so sorry. Come on baby, you can do this. Just breathe."

            Hermione turned to him. "YOU TRY BREATHING!" Her face was a cross between in pain and annoyance. George briefly remembered all of his mother's yelling at his father when both Ron and Ginny had been born. Instead of getting upset, he just held onto her murmuring words of comfort. It hurt him a lot to see her in such pain.

            After a few more curses, luckily of the not magic kind, the door opened again and everyone arrived.

            "Hermione, don't kill him!" Draco looked ready to grab George out of harm's way. 

            The contraction had passed, for the moment, and Hermione glared at her 'big brother'

            Seeing she wasn't going to kill or harm George, Draco, Severus, and Alexia all relaxed. "Hermione, I came as fast as I could. Are you alright?"

            Hermione gave a small smile to her father figure. "Just peachy, except for excruciating pain in my lower part, I'm just swell."

            Severus and everyone laughed at Hermione's humor. He walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Don't worry child, I'm here, so is everyone that loves you. Soon you are going to be the proud mother of two precious children."

            Hermione gave him a watery smile through her tears of joy. "Thank you Severus. I'm sorry everyone, it's just that it HURTS!"

            Another contraction came. George panicked and held her tight. Draco and Severus stared, frozen as to what to do. Alexia took action.

"Okay guys, I need you to find me some towels, make that a lot of towels, and get me some warm water. Hermione, I need you to try and calm down. Now how far apart are the contractions?"

Hermione whimpered. "About a two minutes apart. Why?"

Alexia pulled the sheet off of her. "Did I ever tell you I was a mediwitch before I had William? I've delivered a lot of babies in my time. I quit after I had Will though. Now I intend to make a comeback, starting with delivering my new nieces or nephews." 

            Hermione sighed in relief; at least someone knew what they were doing. "Okay, I'm glad. Just make sure the babies are okay." 

            Alexia looked up at her from her position at the end of the bed. "I will. I need you to open your legs so I can examine you."

            Hermione nodded and complied. This was about the time that Fred came in. "What did I miss?"

            Everyone except Alexia turned to him and gave him a look. Fred shrugged. "Sorry. Do you guys need me to do anything?"

            Alexia finished examining Hermione and nodded. "Yes. Go owl everyone and tell them the babies are coming."

            Fred nodded and left the room. Severus and Draco returned with the requested items. She took them and placed them on the bed. "Okay, Hermione, you're almost ten centimeters dilated. I think we'll be having these babies extremely soon. Now-"

            She was cut off with a yell from Hermione as she experienced another contraction. "I want to push!"

            "No Hermione, you can't push yet, just breath."

            The guys were alarmed by Hermione's cries. George just held her tight. "But I want to push, please, let me push."

            Alexia looked up with a pitying look. "I know you want to push, but not yet, soon though."

            Hermione's face was squished up in pain. Alexia laid the towel under Hermione and used her wand to conjure everything she'd need. Hermione had stopped screaming, but was still crying in George's shoulder. Fred came back in the room and took a place next to Severus. He and Draco had conjured chairs.

            They waited a few more minutes, contraction coming closer together. Alexia had on a pair of gloves. "Okay, I'm going to examine you again, okay Hermione. Stay with me."  The women in labor just nodded. Alexia waited for the contraction to pass before examining Hermione again. She looked up with a smiled. "Hermione, you're completely dilated. Now on this next contraction I'm going to need you to push, can you do that for me?"

            George sat up at her words and looked at the beauty in his arms. Even with a red face and sweat on her face, she was beautiful. "Come on Hermione; let's bring our babies into the world."

            Hermione nodded. The contraction came. "Okay Hermione, push for me, keep pushing. Okay, good, a little more, wonderful. That was great Hermione."   Hermione nodded and was breathing heavily. "Draco, I need you to come over here to assist me. George, I need you to count to ten on the next contraction. Severus, Fred, hold her legs."

            Orders were issued and done. It wasn't long before another contraction hit. 

            "Okay, push, hard Hermione, you can do it."

            "One. Two. Three," George counted as he held his wife in his arms. 

            "Oh wow, I can see a head." Draco watched in fascination at what was taking place. The contraction stopped and the guys, even George got up to look. 

He returned to Hermione. "Mya, you're doing so great. I could really see its head. And I think they had red hair." 

The adults all chuckled. Alexia was suctioning the baby. "Okay Hermione, this is it, the big one. I need you to push really hard for me. The first baby's coming. Okay?"

Hermione nodded. The contraction came and with a loud yell Hermione delivered the first baby. 

Alexia caught the baby and smiled. "Hermione, George, it's a girl."

Hermione, even though she was in pain, looked up for a glimpse of her daughter. Alexia cut the umbilical cord and suctioned the baby's mouth. Soon the sound of a baby's cries filled the room. Alexia handed the little girl to Draco. "Clean her up."

Both Hermione and George were staring at Draco as he held their daughter and cleaned her up. That is until another contraction hit.

"Owww!"

Alexia looked up at Hermione. "You didn't think we were done did you. You still have another baby now to deliver. Hopefully sooner. Now you're going to need to PUSH!"

Hermione pushed down with all of her might. All she wanted to do was sleep. Finally the contraction was over, but she still hurt. "Okay sweetie, that was good, the head's out. You're almost done. Just think of the babies, now push real hard, okay?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I can't."

George looked up alarmed. Alexia shook her head in disagreement. "Sorry honey, but you have to push. The baby is coming. Come on, you can do it, I know you can."

Hermione kept shaking her head no. George kissed her head. "Come on Mya, you're almost done. We already have a daughter. Don't you want to meet our other baby? You can do it."

The contraction hit. Hermione pushed while screaming, "No, No!"

It was quicker then the last time. Alexia helped pull the baby out. She started suctioning and soon the room was filled with both babies' cries. Hermione and George were both crying, but both were beaming.

Fred gave a loud whoop as Alexia cut the cord. "It's a boy!"

George looked over and saw his son. He smiled and looked at his wife. "You did it, I knew you could. We have a son, and a daughter."

Hermione smiled, still breathing heavily. "No, we did it."

George smiled and leaned down for a kiss. They were interrupted by Draco. "Mommy, Daddy, I'd like to introduce you to your new son and daughter." In his arms he had both screaming babies. Hermione smiled as Draco placed them both on her chest. George stood over her, watching as the tiny babies quieted down in their mothers arms.

"Oh wow, they're perfect."

Hermione stared at them, watching as the babies looked up at her in wonder. "Yeah, they are."

Alexia smiled. "Okay guys, out of the room. Hermione, you still need to deliver the placenta and I'll clean you up. George, why don't you go with Severus and cut the cords."

They all did as told. Alexia cleaned up the room and left Hermione to rest. The poor girl was completely exhausted. She walked out of the room to see George holding his new son and daughter, and the rest of the guys crowding around them. She smiled. "Hermione's inside resting. George, if you want you can go in there with them. Try not to disturb her, she's exhausted."

George nodded and still staring at the babies, walked in to see his wife. She looked up, not quite asleep. "Hi."

He smiled. "Hi yourself gorgeous. Do you want to see them?" 

She nodded and he walked over to her. He handed her both babies and climbed in next to her. She looked at her children and she knew that this was the best feeling she'd ever had. She looked up at George. "We did good."

He nodded. "Yeah, we really did. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Giving me these miracles. Now, why don't you get some rest? We'll be right here and I know you want to sleep." 

She nodded and closed her eyes, snuggled into his embrace. "Love you."

He kissed her forehead. "Love you too."

She smiled and fell asleep, absolutely content.

Outside the room, Alexia looked at the other men. "Well what are you standing around for? Help me." The guys moved into action unloading her arms of the burden and starting to tidy up the house. They had just finished when there was a loud banging on the door. 

Draco scowled it and opened the door to find the entire Weasley brood along with Potter. "Quit making noise, they're sleeping."

They all walked into the apartment. "Did she have the babies?" Mrs. Weasley looked absolutely at the prospect of being a grandparent. Her answer was in the form of two baby cries coming from the bedroom.

Hermione woke up at her children's cry. George smiled and tried to calm down his son. Hermione started rocking her daughter. Both had smiles on their faces. Soon the babies were calm and they could hear everyone outside the door. George gave Hermione an apologizing look. "I'm sorry. Do you want me to tell them to go away?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "No, might as well get it over with."

George sent her a grateful smile and gave her their son. The cries lessoned as both babies were in their mother's arms. George opened the door and was almost bowled over by his mother. 

"Where are they? Where are my grandbabies? I heard them!" Mr. Weasley sent his son and Hermione an apologetic look as he calmed his wife down. The rest of the Weasley brood just laughed. 

George walked back over to his family and smiled. Hermione propped up her son and George took his daughter. There were many ohhs and ahhs. Hermione looked up at George as if asking for permission. He nodded. She looked over at all of the people she considered family. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Jonathan Arthur Severus Weasley." There were many smiles at that. Severus leaned over from where he was and placed a kiss on her brow. 

George cleared his throat. "And Jessica Alexis Winifred Weasley." 

Fred gave a loud whoop and everyone laughed. George smiled and this time it was him asking permission from Hermione with his eyes. She just nodded. "And Hermione and I have talked over who should be their godparents. And we came to a decision. We'd like to ask Fred and Alexia to be Jessica's godparents."

Fred nodded enthusiastically and Alexia smiled. She walked over to George. "Give me my goddaughter." There was laughter and soon she was holding Jessica.        Everyone looked to Hermione. "Oh, and we'd like to ask Ginny and Severus to be Jonathan's godparents." 

Both agreed and Hermione handed her son to Severus. Soon everyone wanted a turn and the babies were passed around. It was a half an hour when a loud snore interrupted everyone. They looked over to see Hermione fast asleep. There was a little laughter and Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Okay, why don't we all head out? I think poor Hermione is definitely overdue for a nap." Everyone nodded and walked out to the door. George was given back his children. He walked Alexia and Draco to the door.

"Will you be okay? With them I mean." Alexia nodded in the babies' directions.            George smiled. "Yeah, we'll all be fine."

Draco grinned. "Good. You two did good, you know that right?"

George smiled. "Yeah, we did. You know Malfoy, you definitely aren't that bad."

Draco grinned and Alexia laughed. Draco smiled. "You're not that bad either. You know, it's hard to believe that here we are, you married to Hermione, friends with me, and we both have kids."

George smiled. He looked back to the bedroom at Hermione's sleeping form and then down to his two children. He smiled and looked up at Draco. "Yeah, who woulda thunk it?"

_                                      The End_

Author's note: Oh wow, I can't believe it's finished. I've been procrastinating writing this last chapter. I'm so sad. It's my baby and it's all grown up. This is, so far, my favorite of all my stories. And it's done. But, I know you guys probably want more, so, here's where you guys come in. Tell me in your reviews if you want an epilog, or, if you guys want to wait a while for me to finish or at least get ahead on my other stories and think of a sequel. It's up to you. I already have an epilog in mind, and if you guys want that, than I'll be giving you guys the chance to write me and tell me any out takes or side stories that you guys might want to here. I jumped a head a bit, and there's a lot to explore. Just think, you guys can tell me if you want to know more about Alexia and Draco, or if you guys want to read details on the wedding. I'm all up for writing outtakes. But I won't be able to do that if you want a sequel. Choose wisely. So, that's it, I'm done until I'm told what you want. Oh, I think I'm going to cry, not. But I'm still really sad that it's done. I want to thank everyone for reviewing and supporting me as I wrote this. Without the support of you, I probably wouldn't have even finished it. So thank you. If I post an epilog I'll probably name all of my reviewers, but even if you haven't reviewed, and you just read my story, I thank all of you guys too.

So, yeah, Toodles and blessed be.

jessebelle


	24. Epilog and Sequel Information

Who Woulda Thunk It?

By jessebelle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter universe, but I do own Alexia and all of the children.

Author's note: Okay, I've decided to do both an epilog and a sequel do to everyone requesting the former. I have an idea of what I want to do, but I'm not certain. The epilog takes place the summer before the twins start Hogwarts, and I'm thinking the sequel will take place, like, five years later. It will center around the kids a bit and around Hermione and George having to re-find the reason they're together. Anyway, that's what I've come up with so far. If you have any ideas, email me at dracos_gryffindor_princess@yahoo.com

Toodles for the last time, I promise, until the sequel,

jessebelle

************************************************************************

Epilog: Eleven years later.

            Thirty-seven year old Hermione Granger sat in the middle of Diagon Alley eating a huge sundae that even her garbage disposal of a friend, Draco would have trouble eating. The sky was bright and blue and she was sharing the sundae with four of her children; Katherine, Elizabeth, Gwenevieve, and Alexander. Her best friend Alexia was at her side feeding her four month old daughter Faith.

            The two women joked and laughed as they recalled some of their funnier moments. Hermione looked up as she heard two cries of, "Mum!" She smiled as she saw the twins, Jessica and Jonathan.

            "Oh mum, look what dad got me." Her beautiful red haired, honey eyes daughter held up an orange kitten that was asleep in her arms.

            "Oh Jess, that's so cute. He reminds me of my old cat Crookshanks."

            The kitten looked p like it knew they were talking about it, and yawned. There was a round of Awws.

            "Kitty!"  Hermione smiled at her four year old daughter Gwen.

            "No, her name is Angel. Mum, why can't first years have brooms? I want to try out for the quidditch team."

            Hermione shook her head in amusement at her daughter's love for the wizarding game. "Sorry, sweetie, but it's the rules. It's for muggleborns who don't know how to fly." Jessica pouted, Hermione just grinned. "You'll get over it."

            Jessica rolled her eyes and took a seat next to her little brother. A tall blonde boy came up behind her and squeezed her shoulders. Her eyes lit up and she turned around with a cry of, "Will!"

            The blonde grinned. "Hi Jess." He sat down next to her and they became immersed in quidditch talk.

            Hermione shared a look with Alexia and rolled her eyes. She looked up again to see her brown haired, blue eyed son, who was a bit shyer than his sister. "Hi, Jon, what did dad get you?"

            Jonathan looked up at his mother and smiled, holding up his new book, a copy of Hogwarts: A History. Hermione beamed at her bookish son. He definitely took after her. "I was going to get two books, but I realized that the Hogwarts library is extensive and I can probably find most books there." He kissed Hermione on the cheek and sat down by Katie.

            Another blonde came up behind Alexia and kissed her and Faith. "Howdy girls and guys."

            "Hi Draco."

            "Hi Uncle Draco."

            "Hi dad."

            He smiled. "Christian is coming, he's with George." As soon as he said it, another blonde boy walked up to the table and took a seat next to Jon.

            "Hi everyone. Hey Jonathan, look what dad got me." Jonathan, as well as everyone, looked up to see Christian hold up an owl cage with an eagle owl inside.

            Jonathan smiled. "Cool, I was going to get an owl but I'd rather have this instead. I can just use a school owl, or yours."

            Christian smacked him and the boys laughed and got into a conversation about what it would be like at Hogwarts. 

            Hermione gave Draco a questioning look. "I thought you said he was with George?"

            Draco shared her look. "He was." Then he looked behind her and smiled.

            George leaned down from behind his wife and gave her a kiss. "Hi beautiful. How are you and baby doing?" He reached down and patted her pregnant baby.

            Hermione gave him a special smile. "Good, dreading that the twins are going, but good. Too bad I have to take maternity leave. I love working at Hogwarts."

            George smiled and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "Hey, you get to work with Severus again, just like last time. And it won't be like you won't be seeing them for Christmas."

            Hermione nodded. "I know; I'm just worried about all the trouble they can get into. They are, after all, your kids."

            George shared a grin with Draco. "I know. But they're going to be the first Weasleys there though, so they won't be in too much trouble."

            Hermione nodded again. "Except for Jessica, we'll have to worry about her and Will. Oh, speaking of Weasleys, we need to get to dinner."

            Everyone stood up and grabbed their purchases. "Okay guys; let's go floo to the burrow. Stay together and Gwen, hold daddy's hand. Now, let's get moving."

            The group started walking. They were joined by Severus as he came out of his shop. Hermione walked behind a bit and watched her extended family. She thought about how lucky she was to have each and everyone of them in her life. She briefly remembered the day that had triggered everything, leading to now.          

            "Hermione, are you okay?" Hermione nodded her head and looked up at the faces of her family.

            "Yeah, everything's absolutely perfect." 

Finis

Author's note: I'm too lazy to right down all of your names, but if you've reviewed, I thank you. Now, tell me if you liked it and give me some ideas of what you'd like to see for a sequel. 

Toodles, (Opps, I said it again, forgive me.)

jessebelle.

Grr.Arg.


End file.
